Twelve Days of Christmas
by MuckyShroom
Summary: Tig was feeling a little unloved this holiday season. A chance encounter starts his year with a bang. If you're easily offended in any way, shape or form I suggest that you avoid this. Lemons! Over 18's only.
1. A Partridge in a Pear Tree

_**Obviously I do not endorse this sort of behaviour with strangers at all...unless of course the stranger is Tig!**_

_**Much love to Voracious Bitch for being a most excellent companion over on the Dark Side. **_

_**All characters, etc from Sons of Anarchy belong to Kurt Sutter. **_

_**Rated M for a reason! You have been warned.**_

**A PARTRIDGE IN A PEAR TREE**

It was Christmas Day and Tig was actually lonely. The feeling was so completely foreign to him it'd taken him a while to recognise it. On any other given day he'd be with at least a few of his brothers or there would be some female comfort available in the shape of a sweetbutt or croweater, or there was always the funeral home...

The day had started normally enough. He'd woken up with a hangover and dispatched it in his usual fashion, equal parts aspirin, black coffee and hair-of-the-dog. He'd joined his brothers at Gemma's for the annual feast, but it was after the food had been eaten, when everyone was lounging around, dozy and replete, that he'd struggled to settle. He'd just felt like everyone was giving him the fish-eye. Quite frankly, after the year he'd had, he didn't feel like he deserved it.

Restless and unable to contain his nervous energy, he'd decided to go for a ride. On a whim he'd stopped at the clubhouse and left his cut in his dorm room. Being anonymous for a short while sounded good.

Eventually he found himself in a bar a long way from home. He was drinking whisky morosely. He couldn't understand how Chibs could drink this shit and be happy. Sure, it smelled festive, but tequila was the drink of celebrations. Whisky was for commiserating or forgetting. Tig scanned the clientele in the room, picking out the hustlers and the degenerates. It was a meagre and miserable crowd, but of course it was the early evening of Christmas Day. Most people were at home with their families.

His gaze settled on a woman sat at the bar. Initially he didn't think that there was anything remarkable about her. She had truly black hair that hung several inches below her shoulders and average brown eyes. There was nothing particularly strikingly beautiful about her face, but still he felt a pull. Perhaps it was the fact that she'd been sat there drinking on her own for over half an hour. If she was waiting for a date he wasn't showing up. If she'd been stood up she wasn't leaving. He guessed that she was probably single. Drinking on your own on Christmas Day was definitely an invitation. Deciding that she was looking for company, Tig sauntered over.

Tig slid onto the bar stool next to the woman and signalled for another drink for himself and one of whatever she was drinking. She looked at him when the bar tender put the drink down in front of her.

Tig saluted her with his glass. "You look bored, sexually speaking."

She froze with her glass is almost to her lips, looking at him over rim with an eyebrow raised. "Seriously? Does that line ever work for you?"

"Don't know never used it before." He shrugged, grinning. "I'm Tig."

"That's your name? Really? Well in that case you better call me Elmo."

"Y'know, I always wanted to diddle Elmo. There's just something about all that cuddly red fur." Tig shook himself a little.

"The freak show let you out for the holidays, huh?!" When she smiled Tig knew he was in.

"So, you on your own tonight?"

"No, I'm with my imaginary friend Bert. You're sat in his seat. He's in the john at the moment, but he'll be back soon." Elmo deadpanned.

"Do you and Bert have plans for tonight?"

"Nope." Tig felt a tingle shiver over his skin at her answer. If she wanted him gone, that had been her chance to cut him dead.

"Do you think Bert'd be up for a threesome?"

"That's not really Bert's kinda thing."

"What is Bert's kinda thing?"

"Really, he's a conventional sorta guy."

"Hmmmmm, maybe Bert should branch out?" Tig knew she'd been trying to make a point, but he was feeling impish.

"You got somethin' in mind?" Elmo cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I think I could show Bert a thing or two."

"You have a hard on for a Muppet. I'm sure you could." Tig couldn't help laughing.

"You in town for a while?" Tig asked.

"Jesus, how many things d'ya wanna show Bert?" Elmo didn't look anywhere near as shocked as he'd thought she might. In fact, she looked downright intrigued.

Tig took a good long hard look at the woman. The pull was undeniable, and from the way she was talking and the fact she was still talking to him at all, she could be as crazy as him. This could be interesting. Tig decided it was time he played out a little.

"I got this crazy idea. How about Bert learns something new, does something original, for every night of Christmas?" Tig had nothing urgent he had to get back for. He wanted to see how far he could push her. It was always fun when someone was up for a little self discovery.

"The full twelve nights?" Elmo asked.

"Yeah, why not?"

"You don't have anywhere else you have to be for the next twelve days?" Elmo looked a little sceptical.

"Nope." Tig shook his head. "You?"

"Nope. But just to be clear, since you're a little freaky an' all. It's not really my imaginary friend that your planning on fucking is it? 'Cause if it is, I'll just leave you two to it.

Tig chuckled into his drink. "No I do not want to fuck Bert."

Elmo looked at her drink for a long moment before taking a large swallow and looking him directly in the eye. "I think we should set up a couple of rules on this. First one: no third parties. I'm up for a little adventure but there's no way I'm setting myself up for a gang bang. Two: no pics or videos. This shit stays between us two. Three: this first night at least, we find a hotel. I'm not telling you where I live yet."

Tig cocked his head to one side, studying Elmo. "Hmmmmm, I would love to take some snaps."

"No." She shook her head firmly. "I am not ending up on some nasty little internet site."

"Spoilsport." Tig pouted. "They'd be for... personal use."

"Yeah, I don't want you passing your phone 'round your friends either. Develop a good memory, fast!"

Tig considered the restrictions. "OK, I think I can live with those rules."

"How about sex with a stranger to start off with?" Elmo suggested, looking up coyly from under her eyelashes.

Tig nearly choked on his drink. "I thought you said no third parties!"

Elmo laughed. "I meant you dickhead. I know virtually nothing about you. You are pretty much a compete stranger to me. And, well, you are just pretty strange."

It was Tig's turn to laugh. "Hmmmm, OK, I'll break you in gently. I hope you swallow though 'cause that's really not worth its own day?"

Elmo nearly spat her drink out laughing and had to cough before she could get her breath back. Once she'd recovered she downed her drink and said: "Come on Tig. I know a place."

"That's what they all say baby." Tig smirked.

"Then you are hanging out with some seriously suspect company. Come on." Elmo nodded her head towards the door of the bar.

-o0o-

As they left the bar Tig slung his arm around Elmo's shoulder. She slipped her arm around his waist and snuggled in. Tig gave her shoulders a brief squeeze of satisfaction. He was pleased she was comfortable with him already. Pushing people's limits was fun, but he wasn't in the mood to have to fight for it tonight.

Elmo guided them to a small motel. The manager didn't ask any questions, but it wasn't a shitty flea pit like most places that rented by the hour. Elmo raised an eyebrow when Tig rented the room, stating his intention to stay for a few days. "I ain't from 'round here baby." He said as he paid. She shrugged and let it go. Tig figured that she'd decided that at least she wouldn't have to be worried about bumping into him in the street when they were done with their little adventure.

Once they were inside the room, before Elmo could have second thoughts, Tig stepped forward and laid his palm on her check to steady her. He leant in to kiss her. It started off gently, a soft meeting of lips. When Elmo gasped for breath Tig took advantage and it soon turned into a frantic dance of tongues and teeth. Elmo ran her teeth over Tig's bottom lip, before nipping gently as she pulled back. Tig growled low in his throat. The hand that had been resting on Elmo's cheek twisted into her hair, pulling firmly. His other hand slid down to her ass, assessing her curves as it went.

Tig kissed Elmo again. He revelled in the feeling of her soft curves pressed hard against him. He squeezed her ass as he pulled her hips tight against him. He was hard and made sure that she felt it as he rhythmically thrust his hips against hers.

At some point during the kiss they both started shedding their clothing. As soon as they'd both tugged off their tops Tig pulled her in again, needing to feel her heated skin against his. He unhooked her bra, wanting to feel the hard points of her nipples against his chest.

He slid his hand from her hair so that he could massage her breast, pulling sharply on the stiff peak, keeping his other hand on her ass, not wanting any space between them. His mouth didn't leave hers, they gasped for air whilst tongues tangled and teeth nipped.

He lost time again and when he surfaced they'd managed to strip themselves of their jeans. As usual Tig wasn't wearing anything other than his denim, but had somehow managed to remember to retrieve a condom and roll it on. He manoeuvred Elmo onto the bed, rising over her, lying between her thighs. He caught her wrists and held them over her head. She fought slightly, testing his grip, before relaxing back as he caught her eyes. He watched the expressions fly across her face as he rubbed his cock over her mound, still covered by the lace of her thong.

Tig rubbed his palm roughly over her breast before tugging sharply on the nipple, causing Elmo to squirm beneath him. He watched her face carefully; he could see she was feeling it on just the other side of pain. He smoothed his palm down her body, down into the lace of her underwear. The feeling of his movement being slightly restricted tantalised him. He fondled her, finding her wet and ready. He thrust two fingers into her, rubbing his thumb over her clit, making her writhe and strain against the hand pinning her wrists.

With a sharp jerk Tig ripped the lace away from her body, causing Elmo's hips to buck with violence of it. Tig looked her in the eyes, daring her to look away. He positioned himself at her entrance and in one thrust he was buried in her to the hilt. He kept his eyes locked on hers as he did it, watching the shock flash across her features. She was tight around him, not virgin tight, just glorious. Tig pulled almost all the way out and slammed back into her, this time catching her gasp with a hard kiss. If she was expecting gentle and tender tonight she'd got the wrong guy.

It was Tig's turn to moan when she started meeting his brutal thrusts, arching off the bed, opening her thighs wider, bringing her knees higher to allow him a better angle, more complete access to her body. He pulled out and out laughed when Elmo swore at him, until he guided her to turn over onto her hands and knees. Tig pushed back into her wet cunt in one long, hard thrust. He tangled his fingers into her hair, pulling her head back as he gripped her hips and pumped into her. Elmo pushed back against him, still meeting him thrust for thrust.

Tig knew he wasn't a small man and that he had to be hurting her, but right at that moment he didn't care and it honestly didn't seem like she was that bothered either. Elmo was keening, almost a constant low moan. Tig could feel her start to come, could feel her pussy tightening around him as she pushed back even harder against his brutal thrusts. Tig clasped her hips in both hands, slamming into her as he came like a fucking freight train with a yell.

They collapsed flat on the bed in a sweat-slicked tangle of limbs. Tig knew he was crushing her but he didn't think he could move if he tried. After a couple of long, dizzy moments he rolled to one side, leaving Elmo clear to roll onto her back. Elmo threw her arms over her head and stretched out. For several minutes they didn't talk as they regained the use of their senses and bodies.

After a while Tig gathered himself enough find his cigarettes. Elmo watched him light one and take a satisfied lungful of smoke. He lay back down on the bed, smoke in one hand, the other absently fondling Elmo, stroking her soft skin, learning her body.

Eventually Elmo rolled over, leant up on one elbow and gave Tig a quick kiss, a brief peck on the lips. "So I guess I'll come find you here tomorrow night?"

"Is ten good for you babe?"

"Yep I'll be here. What you got in mind?"

"I ain't gonna tell you. It'll ruin the surprise." Tig didn't want her stressing about whatever he came up with, and he had a feeling the anticipation would keep her on the edge and make her more open to his ideas. He didn't want her backing out now.

Elmo slipped out of the bed and started hunting for her clothes. Once she was dressed, she reached for the door, stopping to look at Tig reclined in the bed, arms behind his head.

"Ten tomorrow. I'll be here."

Tig was really hoping she wouldn't stand him up. This was going to be fun!


	2. Two Turtle Doves

_**All characters, etc from Sons of Anarchy belong to Kurt Sutter. **_

_**Rated M for a reason! You have been warned.**_

**TWO TURTLE DOVES**

The knock on the door at ten o' clock surprised the hell out of Tig. He couldn't believe that he'd actually stuck around, or that Elmo had actually taken him up on his offer of the twelve nights.

When Jax had phoned to find out where he was at Tig hadn't been specific about his location, he'd just told his president that he was away getting his head straight and that no, he wasn't doing anything illegal...yet. He'd spent the day wandering around the city, eating, doing a little shopping for supplies and indulging in some people watching.

The idea that Elmo trusted him enough to turn up for the second night enchanted Tig a little, but only a little. He began to wonder exactly how far he was going to be able to push her. A one-night-not-quite-drunk-stand was one thing, but she'd come back for a repeat performance, knowing that he wasn't offering straight vanilla. She was either less innocent than she looked or she had no sense of self-preservation. Either way, Tig wanted to play.

He opened the door and let her in. She gave him an impish grin as she sauntered past him. Before she could say hello, in the same way as the night before, Tig laid his palm on her cheek before kissing her. In the same way, the kiss started gently but soon became much more intense.

As they moved in to each other Tig ran his hands over Elmo's shoulders and down her arms, pushing her coat away. He ran his hands back up her arms, kneading slightly when he reached her shoulders. He wanted her relaxed, if she'd never tried what he was about to suggest it would be important.

Still kissing her inbetween panting breaths he slipped his arms around her, bringing her against him. Running his fingers up and down the length of her spine he moved his lips to her ear. "You ever tried anal doll?" He whispered.

He felt her tense and knew what her answer was going to be before she breathed out the "no".

He ran his lips over her cheek as he moved to kiss her again. "Don't worry sweetheart. Just relax. Trust me?" He pulled back a little, just enough to see her nod. "Good."

Tig kissed her again, nipping gently at her lower lip as he smoothed his palms up her ribs, under her t-shirt until she raised her arms, allowing him to pull it up and off her. Tig caught her hands before she dropped her arms and curled his fingers around them, keeping his hands closed gently around her limbs as they travelled slowly back down, allowing her to drop her arms around his neck once he'd returned his palms to her ribs. He unhooked her bra next, stepping back just far enough to slip it from her.

Tig took a moment to admire the sight of her before undoing her jeans, smiling to himself when he noticed she hadn't bothered with a belt. Leaving her jeans unfastened he knelt down and unzipped her boots, helping her to step out of them before reaching up and pulling her jeans and underwear down together. Elmo steadied herself with a hand on his shoulder as he helped her out of them to, flinging them to one side before running his palms up her legs, stopping to tease the sensitive skin behind her knees.

He pushed her thighs gently until she adjusted her stance. Tig stayed on his knees, looking up her body, catching her gaze as he nuzzled her inner thigh, heading higher. He slid his arms around her thighs, hugging her to his face as he started to lap at her. He moaned along with her, taking pleasure in her reaction as he alternated between suckling her clit and licking at her wet folds. Soon she was trying to move on his face despite his grasp on her hips.

Tig stood and led Elmo to the bed. She lay back and watched him with a heated stare as he stripped. Tig joined her, he didn't kiss her, just rubbed his lips feather-light over hers before kneeling back so that he could arrange her onto all fours.

Tig pushed gently into her, the complete opposite of the force he'd used the night before. He reached around to fondle the hard nub of her clit as he moved slowly in and out of her body. He kept a tight grip on her hip, stopping her from moving back against him. He didn't want this to end before he'd accomplished what he intended.

Tig reached over her and opened a drawer in the nightstand. Elmo caught just a glimpse of the varied contents as Tig pulled out a bottle of lubricant and a condom before closing the drawer.

"Been shopping have we?" She asked looking back over her shoulder as he straightened.

"It beat jerking off all day." Tig shrugged, rubbing lube between his palms to warm it before stroking it over his shaft. He caught Elmo's gaze as she watched him handling himself. Watching her eyes burn as she watched him encouraged him to play just a little more.

"Remember, relax. Just keep breathing." Tig said quietly.

Elmo nodded okay as he trailed his fingers slowly inbetween her cheeks. When he reached the tight rose he slowly pushed one finger inside. When Elmo moaned he twisted his finger, then slowly added a second. Elmo pushed back slightly against his hand.

"Remember baby, breathe."

He positioned his cock, holding her hips firmly and pushed just the head into her.

Elmo dropped her forehead to the bed which lifted her hips higher, but Tig waited until she'd adjusted to the feeling, until she was ready.

"More baby?"

"Yeah. Take it slow." He knew she was thinking about the furious pounding she'd received yesterday.

He eased slowly into her, giving her time to say 'stop' whenever she needed to, but she didn't. Tig bit his lip to keep from moaning when he was completely buried in her.

"Doll?" His voice was rough from holding himself back.

Elmo lifted her head off the bed and pushed onto her knees. Tig slid his arms around her waist, hugging her back against his chest. Her head fell back onto his shoulder, her eyes closed. Tig licked at the pulse point on her neck, dropping light kisses under her ear.

Elmo's voice was barely louder than a whisper. "This feels amazing, but please, take it slow. I want to be able to step in the ring for round three tomorrow."

Tig slid his fingers to her clit. When he felt how wet she was, her moisture running down her thighs, it almost snapped his tenuous thread of control. As he circled and pinched gently at her Elmo started to move her hips of her own accord. It was Tig's turn to breathe deeply, his control wasn't endless but he knew if he lost it he would hurt her and he needed her to trust him. He had to prove himself with this.

As Elmo began to move more he guided her back to leaning forward on her hands, arms straight. Very gently and very slowly he moved in and out of her. It was almost tantric and he had to grit his teeth to keep from pounding into her tight hole.

When he felt her start to cum, when she threw back her head and cried out, when he felt her muscles clench around him, he almost let go.

When her orgasm finished he was still buried in her as deeply as possible. Tig leant forward, over her back, his breath harsh against her neck. His arm, looped around her, held her tight against him. Without thrusting or moving his hips again he started to come, the only movement his cock jerking within her until he bit down on her shoulder, unable to contain the intensity of his orgasm. When the stars cleared from his vision he was able to see that his teeth had left a perfect imprint in her skin.

-o0o-

Tig leant back against the headboard smoking. Elmo was curled up against his side, her head on his chest. She looked up and reached for his cigarette, taking a drag before handing it back.

"I didn't think you smoked." He gave her a lopsided grin.

"Haven't for a couple of years. Suddenly just felt the need for a hit. Can't imagine why." She grinned up at him.

Tig squeezed the arm that was wrapped around her. He finished his cigarette and drew her up as he leaned down to kiss her again; making it obvious that he was up for round two.

-o0o-

Elmo was riding him, moving her hips in lazy circles, when Tig's hands on her hips gripped a little harder, stilling her.

"I've got an idea." His smirk made it obvious that this was not quite a spur of the moment idea.

Tig reached down, into the nightstand drawer again, and pulled out a vibrator. It wasn't huge, but it wasn't exactly small either. Tig twisted the base and it started to hum.

He returned to holding her still with one hand on her hip. Using his other hand he ran the vibe over her parted lips, pausing when she flicked her tongue out to lick it provocatively. He ran it down to her throat, tracing the vein so close to the surface of the skin, then over the collar bone to the dip at the base of her neck before continuing down to the peak of one breast.

He circled the nipple, watching as Elmo arched, allowing her head to fall back. He ran the vibrator over her other nipple, and then down over her stomach and still further down. Elmo bucked when the humming toy touched her clit, Tig held it against her as he pushed up into her. Her head fell forward and she caught his eyes through the curtain of her hair. Tig could tell she was close. This was just how he needed her.

He took the vibrator away and Elmo looked at him in dazed confusion. He reached for the lube and squirted a little into one palm before rubbing it over the vibe. Elmo's eyes widened slightly, Tig grinned knowing that she'd realised what his plan was.

He briefly returned the vibe to her clit and it wasn't long before the low buzzing had her frantic all over again. He pressed her forward with one palm across her back so that she was lay on his chest, he could feel her gasping breaths against his neck before she kissed the soft skin.

Tig breathed at her ear, "Relax baby, this is going to feel incredible if you let it."

He teased her tight hole with the vibe, feeling her pacing her breaths to stay relaxed. As he pushed the vibrator in with one hand he stroked her back, sweeping gently up and down her spine, with the other palm. He pushed it into her. He could feel the vibrations against his cock, through the thin inner wall.

Elmo was clutching his shoulder, her nails digging into the skin. Keeping his hips still Tig eased the humming vibrator in and out until Elmo was writhing on him. The intensity of the sensations was overwhelming, as Elmo spasmed around him Tig pulled out the vibrator, hammering his cock up into her until they were both yelling to the ceiling as they exploded.

Tig managed to twist the vibrator off with one hand and dropped it by the side of the bed as Elmo collapsed onto his chest panting.

"You were right, that did feel incredible."

"Always listen to Tig doll."

"Hmmmmmm. I need a shower, but I don't think I can move."

Tig laughed at the fact she was actually purring. He was still sheathed inside her and the movement made Elmo gasp and then moan.

"Oh I am definitely spent." Elmo said as she rolled off him.

Tig reached for another cigarette as Elmo curled back into his side under his arm. Tig thought she'd fallen asleep, but when he finished his smoke she twisted up and off the bed, stretching once she was stood. He watched the play of muscles on her back and smiled as she walked a little unsteadily to the bathroom. His smile broadened when she turned at the door.

"Care to join me?"

-o0o-

Later, once they were showered and dressed, Tig kissed Elmo before he opened the door for her to leave; but before she could slip through the open door he asked, "By the way, what's your shoe size?"


	3. Three French Hens

_**All characters, etc from Sons of Anarchy belong to Kurt Sutter. **_

_**Rated M for a reason! You have been warned.**_

**THREE FRENCH HENS**

Elmo was sifting through the various items in the nightstand drawer. She had a good idea what most of them were, even if she wasn't intimately acquainted with them all.

"What, no cock ring?" She asked, looking over her shoulder at Tig, who was sat, cigarette in hand, in the only chair in the room.

"Noooo. No way!"

Elmo raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were the adventurous one?" She said standing up and turning to look at him.

Tig shrugged. "Yeah, but I knew guy, he'd tried playing around with one with his girlfriend. Anyway, one night the dumb bitch, for reasons best known to herself, gets hold of the car keys whilst my buddy's asleep. Doesn't even take the keys off the ring and slips the key ring over his cock. Must have thought she was doing him a favour or something.

Anyways, come the morning, he wakes up happy to greet the world as you do, but he feels that something is a little weird. He looks down and finds the car keys around his dick and the end is purple. It's not like a cock ring, it's too fucking small. They tried everything, and I mean everything; ice, butter, olive oil, cold showers, everything. His dick is just getting more and more purple.

In the end they had to get a taxi to the ER 'cause of course the car keys are round his fucking dick. The nurses in the ER couldn't get the key ring off either. They ended up calling in the fire service. Imagine a full fucking engine of big ass fire fighters turn up and they get out those big ass bolt cutters they use to get people out of crashed cars. They had to sedate my friend before they could get anywhere near him to cut the key ring off. So no, no cock ring."

Elmo's jaw had dropped for most of the story, but she couldn't help but double over with laughter at the mental image of the poor guy being faced with the burly fire fighter and a massive pair of industrial bolt cutters.

When she'd regained at least some of her composure she asked. "Is this all you got on your shopping spree?"

Tig leaned forward, elbows on his knees, watching for her reaction. "I did get some other stuff. Wanna see?"

Elmo nodded. Tig got up and walked over to a plain cardboard box that had been sat in the corner of the room. He picked it up and set it on the bed. Elmo stepped closer. Tig watched Elmo as he opened the box and unpacked the contents, laying the items out on the bed.

He saw her lips quirk at the pair of pink fluffy handcuffs, and then watched as her eyebrows rose at the blindfold, gag, flogger and paddle. He'd wanted to buy one of the canes he'd seen but there was no way it would fit in his saddle bag for the journey home, and really, when it came to this, canes were a 'second date' sorta item. He'd figured the ball gag might be a bit too scary as well, so he'd stuck to the fabric version.

"You want to use these on me?" Elmo asked quietly. Tig couldn't tell whether she was interested or thinking of backing out.

"No doll. Tonight you get to use these on me."

He shot hard when she smiled slyly. "Sweetheart I am way underdressed for this. Shouldn't I be in a lot more rubber, and maybe a corset or something?"

Tig walked over to pick up the black paper bag that had been resting next to the cardboard box. He handed it to Elmo. He got a feeling of indescribable giddiness as her face lit up when she pulled out the black shiny PVC corset and matching thigh high stiletto boots.

Elmo was grinningly broadly as she walked past Tig into the bathroom. He lit another cigarette as he waited. It wasn't long before she stepped out. She was wearing the boots and although she had the corset on, it was loose and she held it against her chest.

"Honey, can you lace me up?"

Tig ground out his smoke and stepped over to her. He turned her so that her back was facing him and put her hands against the door frame. It took a bit of gentle tugging to get the lacings even, but then he started to pull them tight in earnest. Elmo had to grip the door frame hard to keep her balance. The corset was designed to bring her waist in tightly, but to push her breasts up until they would almost be spilling out of it. He'd imagined her wearing it all day, part of the attraction had been thinking about getting her into it. It wasn't an entirely comfortable exercise to be laced in this tight, but it would so be worth the effort.

Tig was almost done. "Take a deep breath then breathe out." He instructed.

Elmo did as she was told and before she took the next breath Tig pulled the lacings as tight as possible and tied them off.

Elmo straightened up and glanced back at Tig as she rolled her shoulders and moved her rib cage to get comfy. "You've done this before."

Tig just grinned and stepped back as she turned to face him, planting her hands on her hips. He let out a low whistle. She was a vision; stood in nothing but the skin tight boots and the corset, the black PVC framing her neatly trimmed bush.

He couldn't help himself, he reached out to brush his hands over the firm swell of her breasts, threatening to burst free of the confines of the corset.

"No you don't!" Elmo slapped his hand away. "No touching until I say you can."

Tig smirked and reached for her again.

She slapped his hand away again. "If you're going to be a naughty boy I'm going to have to punish you."

"I'm counting on it baby."

Elmo stalked around him. Tig stayed where he was, just allowing his head to follow her as she circled him. Watching the way she moved in that outfit, Tig thought maybe he might spontaneously cum in his jeans.

When Elmo faced him again she had a playful grin on her face. She stepped close to him, daring him to touch her since she'd told him not to. Tig leaned forward to kiss her.

Elmo stepped back, returning her hands to her hips. "Not yet. Strip." She commanded.

Tig complied, mirroring Elmo's satisfied smile when she saw that he was hard and ready.

"Kneel."

Tig followed her command, watching as Elmo picked the blindfold up from the bed. When she returned to him, leaning down to tie the blindfold over his eyes, he reached for her again. Elmo straightened and returned to the bed for the handcuffs.

"Are you sure you haven't done this before doll?"

She arched an eyebrow at him. "If you keep talking I'll gag you."

Elmo stood behind him to wrap the blindfold into place, knotting it firmly. Tig jumped slightly when she placed a light, unexpected kiss at the nape of his neck. He guessed she must be kneeling as well. He felt her finger tips feather down his neck, over his shoulders and down his arms. The lightness of the touch brought his skin out in goose bumps. She gently circled each wrist with her fingers, bringing both his hands to the small of his back. He kept them where she had placed them whilst she clicked the handcuffs shut.

"Stand."

Tig was a little disorientated by his lack of vision and unbalanced with his hands locked behind him, but he complied immediately.

"Good boy."

He felt Elmo moving away from him, heard her moving something, opening something, but he couldn't tell what it was. He knew when she returned to him, the heat of her body was palpable.

He jumped and gasped when he felt the ice cube run across the back of his shoulders.

"Be still."

Tig tried not to move as the ice cube ran across his collar bone, but he couldn't stop the muscles in his chest twitching at the contact. It took immense effort to remain still, to not make a sound as the ice was returned to his skin again and again; down the length of one arm, his chest, grazing a nipple, the side of his ribs, a shoulder, his chest again, the other arm, dangerously low over his abdomen, a hip.

When Elmo ran an ice cube down the length of his spine, continuing into the curve of his ass, he couldn't stop himself from jolting forwards.

"Remember. Quiet or you will be punished."

It took everything he had not to move when he felt her finger tips running over his cock, just a whisper touch, so gentle it was almost like a breath. She teased him with light touches as he swallowed convulsively in his efforts not to cry out. When her fingers left him he let out a hissing breath; only to gulp it back in when he felt the heat of her mouth around him.

Once, twice, three times she took the length of him into her mouth. The fourth time Tig cried out, she'd put an ice cube in her mouth as she sucked him. She tortured him, her tongue swirling the frozen ice in the heat of her mouth around him as she worked his flesh. Her mouth was the only part of her that touched him.

Suddenly it stopped.

"I warned you to be quiet."

He felt her move away again, heard her move around the room, but didn't feel her approach him. He had no idea where she was in the room until the tips of the leather strands of the flogger flicked against his chest. Tig was so disorientated that he was beyond coherent thought, or it might have occurred to him that she was playing this particular episode of the game too well for a beginner. As it was, he could only stand and wait for the alternate snapping flicks and feather brushes of the flogger as she played it over his chest and back, then down his legs, behind his knees, before working her way back up again. When Elmo flicked it over his cock he moaned.

He felt the heat of her body behind him as she brought the gag up and tied it around his mouth. When she undid the blindfold he was momentarily blinded by the absence of darkness, even though the light in the room was now low and dim. Tig blinked several times before he could focus on Elmo stood before him, slapping the paddle against one palm.

"You disobeyed me."

Tig could only nod.

"Kneel over the bed."

Tig moved stiffly to obey her. He knelt at the end of the bed so that his body from the waist up was flat against the cover, his head turned to one side so that he could see her stood behind him but slightly to one side.

"I'd put you across my knee but you're too big. I think ten strokes should suffice."

Tig groaned.

"Careful or I'll double it."

Elmo knelt on one knee by his side. She'd chosen the side to which his head was turned. He knew she'd done this on purpose because he had an excellent view of her, could see that she was sopping wet. He took in the flush that bloomed across her breasts and neck and swallowed to keep from groaning again. Knowing that she was hopelessly turned on by what she was doing made his immobility even more torturous.

"One."

Tig felt the paddle slap his ass cheeks, low and dangerously close to his balls.

"Two."

She hit the exact same spot.

By the time Elmo had counted to ten Tig couldn't stop himself from grinding his hips into the bed. Elmo gripped his arm and pulled him up, spinning him around and pushing him back so that he fell across the bed. He was helpless, his cuffed wrists pinned by his own body weight. Elmo discarded the paddle and retrieved the flogger, snapping it in light flicks over his twitching cock until he came, spurting over his stomach and chest as he yelled behind the gag.

Elmo gave him a moment to recover before helping him sit up so that she could untie the gag and unlock the cuffs. Tig rubbed the feeling back into his arms as Elmo kneeled behind him massaging his shoulders, kneading out the knots in the muscles.

When he figured his legs would work, he stood and reached for his t-shirt, wiping himself clean. He paused with his back to the bed, then turned suddenly. Striking like a snake he pushed Elmo back off her knees and grabbed her ankles, yanking until her hips were on the edge of the bed. He dropped to his knees and buried his face in her, licking and sucking fiercely. He hooked her knees over his shoulders, feeling the stiletto heels gouging into his back. He didn't care about the pain, he gripped her thighs so tightly he knew she'd be bruised, making sure she couldn't do anything more than writhe against his lips and tongue.

Tig licked, sucked and bit until she was screaming begging him to make her cum. He was more than happy to comply with her almost incoherent, repeated requests. Her juices flooded his mouth. Only when she tried to twist away, too sensitive for him to continue his assault did he collapse on the bed next to her as they both gulped air back into their lungs.

Tig had managed to retrieve and light a cigarette and was blowing contented smoke rings as Elmo stretched out on the bed like a cat enjoying a warm patch of sunlight.

"Mmmmm, if that's what it does for you I should let you return the favour tomorrow."

"Your wish is my command darlin'." It made Tig very happy that not only had she not put up a fight about what he had in mind for the following night, she'd even been the one to suggest it.

Elmo slid off the bed and picked up the various items they'd been playing with and put them back into the cardboard box, adding a few from the drawer in the nightstand. She went into the bathroom to retrieve the clothes she'd left in there earlier. Initially Tig wasn't sure what was going on when she came back out carrying her clothes and still wearing only the corset and boots. When she put her clothes into the bag that had held the PVC outfit and pulled on only her knee length coat and belted it he sat bolt upright.

"Doll?"

She walked around the bed to him. "Here." She pressed a piece of paper into his hand. "My address. See you at ten tomorrow."

"You're leaving dressed like that?"

Elmo just smiled as she picked up the box full of toys and left the room. Tig was beginning to get the feeling that he wasn't the only player in this game.


	4. Four Colly Birds

_**All characters, etc from Sons of Anarchy belong to Kurt Sutter. **_

_**Rated M for a reason! You have been warned.**_

**FOUR COLLY BIRDS**

Tig arrived at Elmo's house with a bottle of Jack D and another black paper bag.

"Babe if I'm gonna spank you, we're going to do this properly." He said as she let him in.

"Please tell me there isn't an adult size diaper in there."

"No, go see, put it on." He handed her the bag.

Elmo took it with a slightly sceptical look. "Kitchen's through there." She pointed the way to him. "There are beers in the fridge. If you want whisky, glasses are in the cupboard near the sink." She headed down the hallway towards what Tig presumed would be the bedroom.

Tig found his way into the kitchen and decided to start with a cold beer. He was leaning against the kitchen counter, half way through his drink, when Elmo sauntered back in. He nearly choked at the sight of her, looking better than he'd imagined in the outfit he'd bought her.

She'd found a pair of black t-bar shoes to wear with the tight white shirt, grey pleated skirt, striped tie and white knee socks. About half the buttons on the shirt were undone showing just a little more than a hint of the white lace bra she wore underneath. The tie was knotted loosely so that it didn't obstruct the view. She'd even tied her hair into messy pigtails and was biting the corner of her bottom lip, playing coy, as she twirled the end of a pigtail around her finger.

"Show me the rest of it darlin'." Tig's voice was rough and low.

Elmo gave him a cheeky grin and slid her hands over her ribs, from just under her breasts, down to the skirt that was so short it was almost a belt. She teased up the hem, but before Tig could see anything she turned around. Looking back over her shoulder at him she ran her palms from her waist over her ass, back to the hem of the skirt. She pinched the edge of the material between her forefingers and thumbs and raised it, very slowly, until he could see the white cotton panties she was wearing underneath.

"You horny bitch." His voice, breathy and rough with lust, made her laugh.

"You've been a naughty girl. You better go stand out side the Principal's office." He could hear that her breath caught as her cheeks flushed pink.

Elmo took the hint and left the room. Tig downed the rest of his beer before he followed, giving her time to work herself up a bit more. When he left the kitchen he found her where he'd wanted her, stood by the door to the bedroom.

Elmo put the tip of one finger in her mouth, pretending to chew the nail. "Gee Sir, I didn't mean for you to catch me blowing Bobby in the locker room."

Tig tried to keep his expression serious as he opened the door next to Elmo. He was surprised to find that instead of a bedroom this room was set up as a sort of sitting room. There were shelves full of books and CDs that covered two walls, and a small stereo system sat on a table in one corner. Against the third wall sat an old deep red leather couch that had seen better days.

Tig looked around, noting the complete absence of photographs or anything that hinted at the sort of life that Elmo led or any family she might have. The rest of the house that he'd seen had been the same. The only thing that would possibly give any hint of her personality was in this room, in the titles of the books and CDs, but he didn't have time to pay close attention to them.

He sat on the sofa and realised immediately why Elmo had kept it around, it was firm but immensely comfortable. He caught something out of the corner of one eye and looked down to see the cardboard box Elmo had taken with her from the motel room the night before. The kinky bitch must have put it in here whilst she was getting changed. Tig grinned and shook his head at the audacity before getting back into the game.

"Enter." He called.

Elmo sauntered in twirling the end of a pigtail. "Yes sir?"

"Come here."

Tig sat back on the sofa, feet flat on the floor, knees apart. He motioned Elmo to stand directly in front of him.

"You've been a naughty girl."

"Yes sir."

"What happens to naughty girls?"

"I don't know sir."

"They get punished. Come closer."

Elmo stepped forward inbetween his knees.

Tig sat up and forward. He ran his hand from the top of one of the knee high socks, up over the side of Elmo's knee, finger tips teasing the sensitive skin behind the joint, before skimming his palm up her thigh to just under the cheek of her ass. He repeated the motion in slow circles.

"I didn't expect to find an honours student like you to be sucking cock in the locker room."

Elmo stayed silent.

Tig stilled his hand at her knee, just moving the tips of his fingers over the skin behind the knee. He slid his other hand inbetween Elmo's legs smoothing his palm up and down the soft skin, just barely grazing her panties every time he reached the apex of her thighs.

"Tell me what happened." He rasped.

He watched as Elmo's eyes blazed and she caught herself from smiling, trying to stay in character. "Well sir, Bobby asked me to meet him after practice. He told me to meet him at the locker room, but I was too scared to go in whilst the rest of the team were there. I've never seen a boy undressed sir. I waited until the rest of the team had left but Bobby wasn't with them. I was almost going to leave when he leaned out of the door and told me to follow him back in. He promised that everyone had left."

Tig nodded for her to continue. She had a surprising gift for improvisation.

"I didn't realise he was only wearing a towel until he shut the door behind me sir. He told me to sit on one of the benches..."

Elmo paused and pretended to bite her nail again.

"Go on." Tig was still rubbing his hand between her thighs.

"Well sir, that's when he dropped the towel and asked me to...asked me to suck his thing sir. I didn't know what to do, so he told me to kiss it sir, then he told me to put it in my mouth."

Tig started rubbing his fingers over her panties with every upstroke. The thin material was drenched.

"Keep going." He grated.

"He grabbed my hair sir so I couldn't move my head. But he seemed to like it sir, he kept telling me I was his best girl. Then you walked in sir." Elmo's hips were moving unconsciously against his hand.

"You've been a very, very naughty girl. Kneel down here."

Elmo kneeled on the floor, where Tig indicated, beside him. She let him pull her up and position her so that she was across his knees, just able to steady herself with her fingertips against the carpet. Tig slid his palm over her ass, covered by the soft, white cotton but exposed by the short skirt which had ridden up. He tugged the panties down so that they rested just underneath her cheeks. Suddenly he brought his palm down flat on her ass, making her jump and cry out.

He smacked her a second and third time, although she remained silent he knew her skin would be starting to warm. He smacked her a fourth and fifth time before slipping his fingers into her wet cleft, she was dripping.

"You like this don't you?" Tig's throat was dry.

"Yes sir." Elmo breathed.

"Stand up."

Elmo stumbled as she manoeuvred herself off his knee. Tig reached into the box before standing too. He quickly clipped the cuffs around her wrists, securing her arms in front of her, then tied the blindfold into place. He tugged the neck tie a little so that the knot slid further down, allowing him to undo a few more buttons on the shirt. He spread the flimsy material so that he could reach in and push the cups of Elmo's bra down, revealing her breasts. The lace bunched underneath them pushed them upwards. Tig briefly licked his finger and thumb before pinching and twisting each of her hard nipples in turn, causing Elmo to throw her head back, pushing her breasts more firmly into his hands.

Tig carefully positioned Elmo in front of the sofa and helped her to lean over it so that she could hold onto the backrest with her cuffed hands. He stood behind her, kneeling to pull the panties off her completely, helping her to step out of them. He brought them to his face, quickly breathing in her scent before pocketing them with a smile.

"Ten strokes wasn't it." Tig stated as he reached for the paddle.

"Yes sir."

"Raise your ass a little more." Elmo lowered her shoulders and arched her back as she complied. Tig had arranged her with her legs a little more than shoulder width apart.

"One." Tig brought the paddle down just at the juncture of the top of her thighs so that the blow would be received across her quim as well as the cheeks of her ass. Elmo gasped.

"Aaahh."

"Quiet. Two."

By the time Tig had counted out ten blows Elmo hadn't made any sounds other than brief gasps. Tig ran his palm over her glowing cheeks, pleased that she squirmed, apparently undecided whether to move away from his touch or to push back into it.

He helped her to stand upright before getting her to kneel in front of him, still cuffed and blindfolded. Tig freed himself from his jeans, his cock was achingly hard. With a few short strokes he was shooting cum across Elmo's exposed breasts, watching them quiver as she jerked when the hot liquid spattered across her skin.

Tucking himself back into his jeans with a very satisfied smile, Tig decided to be kind. He reached into the box for the vibrator that she'd included with the other items. He knelt behind Elmo before he twisted it on and then reached between her thighs so that he could rub it over her cleft, pushing it directly against her clit. Elmo screamed as she came, unable to handle the intensity of the sensation.

Tig chuckled to himself as he untied the blindfold. Still kneeling behind her he pulled Elmo back against his chest so that he could reach around her and undo the cuffs, rubbing gently up and down her arms as she caught her breath.

"Ahhh revenge is sweet."

"Yeah I s'pose I deserved that." Elmo smiled sleepily as she dropped her head back against his shoulder.

Tig reached for the lace of her bra, pulling the cups up and into place over her breasts. She didn't seem to be in any hurry to wipe herself down.

"I better go an' let you get some sleep." Elmo only smiled in response, still leaning back against his shoulder.

Tig chuckled again, loving the effect he was having on her. "Come on. We're only on day four doll."

"I'm not sure I'm going to survive all the way to number twelve."

"Ooooh you will." They used the sofa to lever themselves up. Tig patted Elmo lightly on the ass as she led him back to the front door.

"See you tomorrow sweetheart, a bit earlier. I'll be 'round for eight."

"OK." Elmo smiled and nodded before Tig kissed her lightly and slipped out of the door.


	5. Five Gold Rings

_**All characters, etc from Sons of Anarchy belong to Kurt Sutter. **_

_**Rated M for a reason! You have been warned.**_

_**Thank you to Voracious Bitch for letting me steal an idea from her excellent story Route 66. If you haven't read it yet, you should.**_

**FIVE GOLD RINGS**

Tig had turned up at eight as planned. They were in the kitchen. Elmo finished fishing two beers out of the fridge and opened them, handing one of the bottles to Tig.

"So, what's on the menu for tonight?" She asked.

"I was thinking something public."

Elmo put her beer down on the counter. "Tig! I do not want to be arrested. Lesbian jail sex is so not on my list."

"That's a damn shame. Lesbian sex was on my list." Tig grinned.

"This deal is based on the two of us, no third parties remember?"

"Don't worry; you won't get arrested with what I have in mind... as long as you behave yourself. Go get dressed up, I'm gonna take you out for something to eat."

Elmo looked at Tig quizzically before taking her beer with her as she left the room. When she returned she was wearing a black shift dress in a fabric with a slight shine that draped her body as it hung from her shoulders, hugging her figure around the breasts and hips. The material naturally arranged itself in loose, low folds around the neckline, giving Tig an excellent view of her cleavage. She'd added black hose and black heels.

Tig appreciated the view before reaching into his back jeans pocket and pulling out a small red box. "Here, a late Christmas present."

Elmo stepped forward, heels clicking sharply on the tile floor. She took the box and opened it, looking at Tig with one eyebrow raised when she saw the contents.

Tig put his beer down and took the step forward that brought him up close to Elmo. He slid one hand into her hair which hung in waves down her back and pulled her into a deep kiss. As he stroked her tongue with his he skimmed his hand over her hip to the hem of her dress, moving his palm between her thighs he slid it upwards. He groaned into her mouth when he felt the lace edge of the stockings she was wearing. He continued upwards, Elmo adjusted her stance to allow him access. He brushed the lace of her thong, slipping his fingers inside the material, pleased to find she was already wet.

When her hips moved against his hand he broke the kiss. He reached into the box that she was somehow still holding and picked out one half of the contents.

"Turn around. Hold onto the chair." He rasped.

Elmo did as instructed. As tempted as he was just to grip her hips and take her there and then, Tig ran his hand up the inside of her thigh from his position behind her. He placed his other hand between her shoulder blades and pushed her forward and down slightly. He ran his fingers over her slick folds again before gently pushing the vibrating half of the remote control vibrator deep inside her. He made sure her thong was in place and ran his palm appreciatively over her ass cheek before stepping back and allowing her to straighten up.

She held out the box to him and he pocketed the remote control part of the vibrator.

"You're driving doll. No way you're riding bitch in that dress."

"You better not turn this on whilst I'm behind the wheel." Elmo's voice was throaty. "I do not want to have to explain to a cop just why the accident occurred."

Tig mock saluted. "I'll be good. Scout's honour."

Elmo laughed. "I do not believe for one minute that you were ever a Scout."

Tig grinned. "Maybe not doll, but I'm always prepared."

-o0o-

They'd found a restaurant that suited Tig's purpose. It wasn't so high-end that they refused him entry for not wearing a suit, but it was classy enough that it wasn't full of noisy parties or kids. Once they were seated in a private corner Tig ordered red wine for them both. His choice earned him a questioning look from Elmo that he chose to ignore for the moment. Although usually he'd take beer or spirits any day of the week, he liked red wine on occasion, and tonight felt like the perfect night for something full bodied and fruity.

The waiter arrived with the bottle and went through the usual rigmarole before pouring it into their glasses and leaving them alone with the menus. Elmo took a sip of wine before going back to studying her menu. Tig spared his a quick glance, picking some easy and obvious choices.

He waited until Elmo had had a couple more sips of wine. He could tell she was nervous, wondering when the game was going to start because they were big sips. The thought made him smile to himself.

He slipped his hand into his pocket, pulling out the remote he turned the dial slightly, just a small twist; he didn't want her jumping out of her seat.

Elmo did jump a little, and Tig could see the colour rise in her cheeks. He fought to keep his face straight, especially when she cast a glance around to see if any of the other diners had noticed her reaction. He turned the dial back down. He was going to make her beg tonight and the thought made him feel giddy.

The waiter returned to take their order. Tig slowly turned the dial up as Elmo was trying to speak to the young man. He could see the colour rising in her face, could see her fighting the urge to move in her seat. He smiled when she stammered, losing her train of thought to the sensations he was causing. The waiter gave her a slightly concerned look. Tig turned the dial back down when the waiter turned to note his choices.

As the waiter moved away Elmo took a big sip of wine smiling at him over the rim of her glass. Tig could tell that she'd got the gist of the game and had decided to play.

Tig took a drink from his own glass. "So, how's your Christmas going so far?"

"Hmmm, it's certainly been eye opening."

"We're not done yet doll, not by a long shot."

Tig grinned evilly as he turned the dial up slowly, maintaining eye contact with Elmo. He watched as her eyes widened slightly, saw her lips part before her tongue darted out to moisten them. He turned it down again, giving her some moments to collect herself before turning it up again, further this time. He watched the flush creep over the swell of her breasts and up her neck before she bit her lower lip to keep from moaning aloud. He turned the dial down again. After allowing her several panting breaths he turned it back up again. Elmo clasped her hands on the table in front of her, twisting her fingers together, trying not to squirm.

The waiter arrived with their food and Elmo had to lean back to allow him to put the plate down. Tig turned the dial down slightly, but waited until the waiter left before turning it off. He chuckled when he saw the man stumble over a chair because he was paying more attention to Elmo, twisting his head over his shoulder, than he was to his path through the restaurant.

"You should eat."

Elmo took a big gulp of wine. "I'm not sure that I can."

Tig grinned again, but left her in peace to eat her starter.

Tig had soon finished his own food and sat back after refilling their glasses. The waiter was soon back to clear their empty plates.

"You from round here?" Tig couldn't quite decide if he wanted to know more about Elmo or whether he wanted to leave things as anonymous as they were.

"No, I moved here for work. Where are you from?"

"California."

"You're a long way from home."

"I needed a break."

Instead of getting deeper into the conversation Tig turned the dial on the remote up again, just a little. He silently counted to five and then turned it down. He counted to ten before turning it up a little further, then turning it down again. Another ten count and he turned it up a little further still, holding it a little longer before turning it down. Watching Elmo respond to the feeling of the vibrations within her, doing her best not to moan or wriggle had him solid and about ready to burst.

Their main course arrived at the table and, for his own sake as much as hers, Tig decided to take pity and keep the vibrator turned off as they ate.

As the waiter was clearing their plates he asked, "Would you like to see the dessert menu?"

"No, we don't need to see it." Tig replied. "Just bring us a dish of chocolate ice cream and two spoons."

"Very well sir." Tig didn't respond to Elmo's raised eyebrow.

Once the ice cream had been delivered and they had the table to themselves again, Tig leaned forward, scooped up a spoon of the dessert and fed it to Elmo. As he did so, he turned the vibrator on.

Elmo licked the ice cream from the spoon, the pink tip of her tongue flicking the cold metal, as Tig turned the dial down, but not all the way off. He continued to feed her and with every spoonful he turned the dial a little higher, held it a little longer before turning it down, never turning it off completely. He maintained eye contact with Elmo as much as possible, when she didn't have her lids closed, taking deep breaths to try and regain control of her body. Her eyes were bright and shining and she was almost panting inbetween mouthfuls of ice cream.

Tig smirked before turning the dial as high as it would go, then turning it down, but again not all the way off. Elmo gripped the edge of the table, breaking eye contact as she looked down at her white knuckles, breathing deeply. Tig turned the dial on full power again, watching as her grip on the table tightened.

Elmo was panting; she squirmed slightly in her seat and looked up. "Tig...?" She pleaded.

He turned the power down. He wasn't ready to let her peak just yet, but he wasn't done teasing.

He took a sip of wine, trying to overcome the sudden dryness in his throat, but his voice still came out a low rasp as he leaned forward, closer to her. "You feel it don't you babe, feel it coming, feel the heat rising. You feel it all the way through you. Your throat's parched, can't get enough...air. You're... aching; bet you can feel my hands on you already. I know you're wet, slick, ready. You want it don't you, want me ...there."

He turned the vibrator fully off, laughing as she slumped in her seat. "You bastard!" Her eyes were fiery.

"Close sweetheart?"

"Very."

Tig signalled for the bill. When the waiter returned with it Tig turned the vibrator on again, keeping it low, almost laughing aloud at Elmo's fight not to yell out, fighting not to let the waiter stood right next to her see that she was about to cum. It was the waiter's turn to stammer over his usual spiel. Although Elmo looked a little flushed and uncomfortable, there was no real outward sign of the game they were playing, but it almost seemed as though the young man had figured them out. Tig would have bet good money that her seat was soaking wet and wondered what the staff would make of that when they re-set the table. Seeing that Elmo was almost there he turned the vibrator off suddenly and completely, earning himself another murderous glare.

Tig paid the bill and slipped his arm around Elmo's waist as he helped her from her chair. She leaned into him as he guided her to the exit.

Once they were outside, the cold air hit Elmo and she stumbled slightly, still disorientated. Tig caught her arm and pulled her close, feeling the heat of her body as she pressed into him.

"Tig...please..." She could hardly speak.

Tig knew she was burning up, and honestly, he only just had control of himself. Dropping to the sidewalk and shoving himself into her there and then seemed like a pretty good idea. He glanced around and spotted a dark alleyway. He guided Elmo into it, kicking a few of the piles of rubbish that they passed to check that they didn't have unexpected company.

Once they were away from the glow of the street lights, in the shadows, hidden from anyone passing on the main street, he shoved her against the wall. His lips crashed down on hers and she returned the fierce kiss, almost fighting him.

Tig freed himself from his jeans; this was going to be fast and furious. He reached between them, pushing his hand between her thighs. He grabbed the lace of her thong and pulled, ripping the damp fabric from her. He drove two fingers inside her and Elmo writhed on his hand, grinding her clit into his palm. Tig caught hold of the vibrator inside her and slipped it out, pocketing it quickly.

If he hadn't been on the verge of cuming before he was even inside her, he would have laughed at the sound of disappointment she'd made as he'd pulled their new toy free of her body. Instead he grabbed her thigh and lifted her leg, running his hand down until he reached her knee so that he could hook her leg over his hip. Bracing his hand against the wall he reached for his cock and positioned it at her entrance. Elmo was making helpless noises but before she could beg again he'd rammed into her, buried as deep as he could go.

Elmo arched into him and gripped his shoulders as he hooked his arm around her ass and slammed into her. In a few brutal thrusts they were both cuming, catching each others moans within a fierce kiss.

They broke the kiss, panting to catch their breath. Tig leaned his forehead gently against Elmo's.

"Think you can walk babe?"

"Can you?" She half panted, half laughed.

Tig chuckled breathlessly. "Yeah. Just."

"I think I need to get my breath back first."

Tig slipped free of her and tucked himself back into his jeans. He fished out his cigarettes, lit two, and handed one to Elmo.

Elmo finished straightening her dress, still leaning pretty heavily against the wall for support and took the offered cigarette. She drew deeply and blew the smoke out with a satisfied sigh.

"Tig." She looked at the cigarette and then up at him, smiling. "You are a bad influence."


	6. Six Geese a Laying

_**All characters, etc from Sons of Anarchy belong to Kurt Sutter. **_

_**Rated M for a reason! You have been warned.**_

**SIX GEESE A LAYING**

Tig had arrived at Elmo's to find that she was running a little late. Unfortunately he'd missed being in time to join her in the shower.

"I just need to dry my hair, and then you can tell me what you have in mind before I dress. Beer's in the fridge as usual." Elmo waved him into the house as she returned to the bedroom.

Tig wandered into the kitchen and grabbed a beer, taking a long pull. He could hear the sounds of the hairdryer coming from Elmo's room. Goddamn but he'd been horny all day thinking up ideas that they could try out tonight.

Tig glanced around the kitchen, taking in the way that everything was neatly arranged. From the various utensils, spices and herbs that he could see it was obvious that the girl enjoyed cooking. His eye caught on a chicken that had been left on a plate to defrost.

Tig got distracted.

He ran his hand over the naked bird. It was no longer frozen but was still cool to the touch. He slipped two fingers into the cavity and spread them. No, that wouldn't do, too loose. Then inspiration hit him. He eased his fingers into the neck end. There were more bones, less give, but it just might work.

Tig got very distracted.

Elmo stopped short when she walked into the kitchen; finding Tig, jeans undone, barely hanging from his hips, belt dangling loose, holding the chicken that she'd taken out to defrost on his cock as he pumped into it.

"Seriously?!"

Tig stopped, still holding chicken on his dick.

"Sorry babe, I was horny I couldn't wait." He gave her his best innocent Tig expression.

"So you decided to fuck tomorrow's lunch?"

Tig shrugged. Elmo didn't look that pleased, but he could also see that she was trying really, really hard not to laugh.

"Right. I'm calling a timeout for tonight. You've had your jollies with Chicken Little. I'm gonna sort myself out and no you are not invited to watch."

"Babe!"

"No, you started without me, so you're on your own tonight sailor. You can make nice with your new friend. Come back around same time tomorrow and we'll pick up about fifteen minutes before you left off."

Tig removed himself from the chicken and put it on the counter, patting it affectionately before fastening his jeans and belt and heading for the door.

"Tig!"

He turned at Elmo's shout.

"Take the fucking chicken with you!"

He caught it when she threw it at him, the girl had good aim. He kissed the chicken, making an exaggerated comedy 'mwah' sound as he did so, and tucked it under his arm. He could hear Elmo laughing as he headed toward his bike.


	7. Seven Swans a Swimming

_**All characters, etc from Sons of Anarchy belong to Kurt Sutter. **_

_**Rated M for a reason! You have been warned.**_

**SEVEN SWANS A SWIMMING**

"I'm really sorry about the chicken." Tig tried to look apologetic, but failed miserably because he couldn't hide his grin.

"No you're not." Elmo was laughing. He knew she wasn't going to hold it against him.

He hadn't come up with any ideas tonight. It had seemed to be a bit of a pointless activity until he'd found out whether or not she was going to let him back in the house, so his next statement was very spur of the moment. The brain to mouth filter was disengaged. "You ever heard of donkey punching?"

Elmo actually gaped at him before she could talk. "Get to fuck. No chance. There's experimenting and then there's completely fucking psychotic. You are not punching me in the back of the head during anal."

"Hey, you don't ask, you don't get." Tig shrugged.

"You ever get that?"

"No." Tig looked despondent. "No one ever seems up for trying it."

"I can't imagine why not." Elmo responded dryly. She took a swallow of beer. "How about you take me for a ride?"

"You ridden before?"

Elmo shook her head. "No."

"OK. Come on." Tig headed for the door.

"Just need to grab a jacket." Elmo disappeared so Tig went outside to wait for her by his Harley. He watched as she locked the front door, pulling on a leather jacket as she walked over to him.

"Here." Tig put his helmet on her head and fastened it. "Hold on, don't fall off and let me worry about the road. OK?"

"Yep."

Tig swung his leg of the bike and held out a hand to help steady Elmo as she climbed on behind him, finding the pegs with her booted feet. Once she was sat down he grabbed her knees and pulled her forward so she was tight against his back. When she put her hands on his waist he took hold of them and wrapped them securely around his stomach.

"Time to get cosy doll." She snuggled against his back as he revved the engine.

Tig picked a route that led directly out of town. He wanted a straight road where he could get some speed up with as little traffic as possible. The night wrapped around them as they flew through it. Tig enjoyed the cool night air rushing past him, contrasting with the warmth of Elmo at his back.

About an hour out he saw a sign for a rest area. He pulled off the main highway and followed the dark road slowly up to a tarmac parking area with a clear grassy space to one side. There were a few picnic tables and benches scattered around and the whole scene was enclosed by trees, completely secluded from the road and very dark. There was no independent lighting, so when Tig cut the engine he left the bike's lights on.

Tig helped Elmo get off the bike before standing himself. He stretched and pulled his smokes out of his pocket, lighting one and taking a long drag before leaning back against the bike.

"Wow." Elmo said taking the helmet off and shaking out her hair. "I have never felt anything like that."

Tig had enjoyed sharing the ride with Elmo. It was obvious to him that she'd never been on a bike before, but she had done well considering.

"Any particular reason why you chose this place?" Elmo asked looking around.

"No, just somewhere to stretch our legs." Elmo turned back to face Tig. In the ambient light of the headlight he caught the wicked glint in her eye.

"It's pretty quiet." Elmo bit her lip. Tig felt himself harden. She'd had an idea.

Elmo looked around again. "Those tables don't look too comfy..."

"No. This'll be softer." Tig patted the seat of the Harley. He swung his leg back over the seat, but facing the exhaust so he could lean back against the handle bars. Elmo caught his meaning. Putting a hand on his shoulder for balance, she swung her own leg back over the seat so that she was facing him.

Hooking her heels onto the pegs for a little extra balance and leverage, she leaned in to kiss him, her hands flat against his chest. Their position didn't allow for a great deal of body contact, so the heat of the kiss was centred solely on their lips. The kiss moved very quickly from soft and almost chaste to hard and fierce. A gentle press of lips on lips devolving into a primal tangling of tongues, licking and nipping.

Elmo leaned back and reached for Tig's belt as he reclined against the handle bars, arms behind his head.

"Keep your feet on the pegs doll. It's really gonna ruin the mood if you catch your leg on the exhaust." Tig advised.

Elmo caught his eye before squeezing the machine a little tighter with her knees, adjusting her feet a little more firmly on the pegs. Yeah, a second degree burn would be a real passion killer.

She freed him from the denim, catching her lower lip between her teeth at the sight of him semi-hard, accepting the not-very-challenging challenge. She lightly, but firmly ran the pads of her finger tips and thumb up and down his length. He could tell by the way she was studying him, by the way that her eyes glinted in the half light, that she was enjoying the feel of the silken skin and his reaction to her touch.

It was a cool night, the fresh breeze whispered over his exposed skin, but it didn't take more than a couple of heartbeats for Tig to become fully solid, his cock standing proud from his body, pulsing with the blood that pumped through it.

Elmo leant down, rubbing her cheek against his shaft, breathing deeply, taking in the true scent of him, that musky tang that was purely... him.

Elmo stilled her finger tips against the base of his cock, holding him steady, before running her tongue around the rim of the head, playing with the slit and the sensitive underside of the glans. She shifted her grip so that her fingers were wrapped firmly around the base before taking the head of his shaft into the heat of her mouth. She sucked for a long moment, then swirled her tongue over the tender skin.

Tig briefly wondered how he was going to manoeuvre Elmo to return the favour, but the thought fled when she took his full length into her mouth.

He could feel her using the muscles in her throat, swallowing to massage him as she took him all the way in, sheathing her teeth with her lips. The hand grasping him firmly at the base of his cock squeezed a heartbeat tempo whilst following the wake of her mouth. Each time she pulled back, sucking hard, she twisted her wrist slightly, adding a new sensation.

She nestled the finger tips of her other hand inside his jeans where they were gently but insistently fondling his balls, tickling over the responsive skin; her nails grazed the smooth skin behind causing his hips to buck. He was unable to remain still as he was assaulted by the sensations she was causing. The warmth of her mouth burned him; white hot flames ate up into the core of him, into his chest, flooding him with heat. The caress of her fingers sent tiny electric shivers tingling along his nerves.

Tig couldn't stand it any more, he was so close, but when he reached to tangle his fingers in Elmo's hair, she raised her head.

"Any reason in particular you're stopping babe?" Tig rasped.

Elmo caught his gaze as she reached into her jacket pocket. She handed Tig the remote control for the vibrator he'd bought her. Tig looked down at it, then back up at Elmo.

"Sweetheart, I think I'm in love."

In response Elmo dipped her head to him again. When he turned the dial she moaned and he felt the vibrations down the full length of his shaft.

He wanted to tease her as he had during the night at the restaurant, he wanted to make her beg, but she was working him to the point that he couldn't think, working him to the point that someone could hold a gun to his head and he wouldn't care. He could see her moving, rubbing herself against the seat of his bike. He turned the dial up, trying to focus on tormenting her, but she was taking him all the way in again, breaking his concentration. He turned the dial up and down, faster than he'd intended, but in tempo with her own rhythm.

Tig was close, the pressure building, threatening, waiting to overwhelm. He viciously turned the dial all the way up. Elmo shouted out, her mouth was full of him so the sound was muffled, the vibrations from her yell adding to the sensations elicited by her hands and mouth. Her hips bucked fiercely against the seat of his bike as they both came together. As Elmo moaned around his pulsing cock she swallowed everything he had to give.

They lay quietly, recovering consciousness, breathing heavily, relearning the feel of their limbs. Elmo sat up, delicately wiping the corner of her lips with one finger tip.

"Oh yeah, I'm in definitely in love." Tig groaned quietly to the stars. Elmo didn't even raise an eyebrow as she tenderly tucked him back into his jeans, shielding him from the chilly night air.


	8. Eight Maids a Milking

_**All characters, etc from Sons of Anarchy belong to Kurt Sutter. **_

_**Rated M for a reason! You have been warned.**_

_**OK, this is a bit like those warnings you see on packets of peanuts that say "May contain nuts"; but don't try this at home kids, not unless you're with someone who knows what they're doing!**_

**EIGHT MAIDS A MILKING**

"Do you trust me? I wanna try somethin' with you. It's a little dark, I'm not gonna lie."

Tig was sat in one of the kitchen chairs. Elmo was sat across his knee, one arm looped around his shoulders.

"How dark?"

Tig kissed her and skimmed his hand up to her throat, sliding the fingers and thumb to either side of the slender column. His hand caressed her throat, squeezing slightly, then slightly harder. He pulled back so that he could see her face. Her expression wasn't giving anything away.

"That's pretty dark."

"It's an amazing high."

"It's pretty scary."

"You up for trying it?"

"Have you done this before? I don't fancy being your first time."

"Yeah I know what I'm doing. I won't use anything other than my hand."

Elmo cocked her head to one side. "I don't think I wanna know." She was silent for a moment. "Ever had it done to you?"

"Yeah. You get all light-headed and giddy. If you let go at just the right time, it's an amazing rush."

"Will it leave a mark?"

"No, not if I'm gentle."

Elmo seemed to be seriously considering it, so Tig didn't push. One hand rubbed lazy circles on her back, the other ran gently up and down over her thigh.

"Gentle would be good." Tig kissed her softly, expressing more eloquently than he could with words how flattered he was that she was going to place this amount of trust in him. Although he had done it consensually before, not many people agreed to it when asked. Those that he didn't ask, whether paid or not, freaked out, reacting as if he were a sick serial killer intent on adding them to his tally.

-o0o-

The actual sex had been gentle and tender, everything that it hadn't been yet in their short time together. Tig had been able to feel Elmo's shock and surprise at his affectionate touches, his fond caresses.

He was leant over her, his weight resting on his palms on either side of her head. Her hair flowed over the pillows and tickled his wrists as it twined around them. He was sheathed deeply inside her, moving with small, measured thrusts, the intensity of his movement and gaze keeping her on the edge of oblivion.

Slowly, carefully, he brought one hand over her throat and lowered it. Her breath hitched briefly as his grip tightened, but he kept up the steady tempo of his thrusts as a distraction. His thumb and forefinger found the delicate pulse points, the taut skin between the digits spanned her windpipe as he began to constrict and press down.

He had a crazy moment of wanting to squeeze with all his strength, to feel the tender skin give way, to feel her body react in the inevitable fight for life: but that was all part of the thrill. He knew exactly what it felt like to squeeze the life from a body, in anger or in passion; but this, this was about the trust, the trust placed in him to contain the violence, to let the beast sneak a peek before caging it again.

As he applied the firm pressure Tig kept a close watch on Elmo's eyes. As much as he was watching for the signs of her peaking passion, he was also paying attention to the feel of her pulse pushing under his fingers, observing, scrutinizing for signs of bursting blood vessels. The excitement for him in this act came from the control. He could not fully enjoy the physical sensations of her body encompassing his whilst he concentrated on restricting the stream of blood to her brain and the flow of oxygen to her lungs. He achieved his thrill by controlling her reaction.

His hips continued their unrelenting rhythm. He stepped up the pace slightly, adding definitive pressure at the culmination of each thrust. Elmo's eyelids fluttered, he saw the whites of her eyes as they rolled, but at the same time she giggled and he felt the first spasm of her pussy as it's wet heat tightened around him. That was it, the signal he'd been waiting for. Tig let go of Elmo's throat. Her pussy clenched around his shaft, the muscles forming a wet, rock hard grip in a primal rhythm that he knew her body had no control over. Her body milked his, demanding every last drop he had to give.

Feeling her abandoned release pulse beneath and around him Tig let go, thrusting as if trying to push through her, pulling almost completely free of her body, only to slam back in. Almost before he could comprehend the sensation, he was cuming; thrusting, pumping, pouring into the sweet complicit body beneath him before clutching her, sweat soaked and limpid, to him.

It took a while for them to recover their breath, to regain lucidity and to voice thoughts.

"I can't believe I let you do that." Elmo gasped, eyes fixed on the ceiling.

Tig languidly raised a hand to grip her chin and force her gaze to his. "You enjoyed it." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yeah. But I must be insane. I hardly know anything about you and I let you choke me." Elmo stifled a sob, but Tig could see the tears building in her eyes. He brushed the backs of his knuckles over her cheek bones before slowing rolling off her, falling out of her, as she rolled onto her side, curling into a ball. A quick glance around the room provided inspiration. He stood and grabbed the large paddle brush from the dresser.

He sat beside her on the bed, gripping her shoulder and pulling her upright. He didn't say anything, just cradled her against his body. He gathered her hair in one hand, holding tightly as he ran the brush through the ends, careful to smooth the knots out without tugging the strands out of her scalp. She relaxed slightly under his ministrations.

When he had un-knotted her hair and started pulling the brush in long strokes from her scalp to the tips she leaned back against him, allowing her head to fall back, affording him better access. Tig watched the raven strands flow like silk through the tines of the brush, his fingers sifting through the fluid midnight tresses.

Eventually he felt her body relax against his, felt her muscles release their tension. Her breathing deepened and her head lolled, Tig realised Elmo was finally on the verge of sleep. He looped one arm around her to keep her steady as he dropped the brush quietly to the floor. Once his hand was free he laid her into the pillows, scooting down beside her. Tig wrapped his body around hers, cherishing the trusting woman. He breathed in the fragrance of her skin and hair, the scent of their sex and the underlying aroma of the detergent Elmo had used to launder the sheets. For the first time in a long time, Tig felt at peace as he slipped into unconsciousness.


	9. Nine Ladies Dancing

_**All characters, etc from Sons of Anarchy belong to Kurt Sutter. **_

_**Rated M for a reason! You have been warned.**_

**NINE LADIES DANCING**

Tig had stayed the night, had waited until Elmo had woken before he left. He didn't want her to feel abandoned or cheapened after what she'd given him. He'd been amazed by and grateful for the trust she'd placed in him. The experience had been incredible because if it: but he knew she needed space to process, so he'd stayed away for the day.

The impish side of him was wondering if she'd be willing to relinquish more control, not just control to him, but control over herself. He had a particular quirk in mind. It wasn't something he was sure of. He'd never figured out the...logistics of it before, how to set it up, what he wanted from it. He still wasn't sure of it, but he'd always been a little curious about it and Elmo was the perfect partner in crime.

With that thought in mind he'd been shopping again, but he'd kept his purchases in his saddlebags until he knew what sort of reception he'd get. She'd been laughing after the chicken incident. She hadn't been laughing this morning, but she hadn't shied away from him either. She hadn't been clingy or craving his touch for comfort. There had been casual touches between them as they'd moved around the kitchen as she'd made coffee for them both before he'd left. A light touch on his hip to move him out of the way so that she could get in a cupboard or a drawer, a brush of fingers across his knuckles after handing him the mug of steaming, aromatic liquid. There'd been a hitch in her breath, a slight arch to her spine when he kissed her gently goodbye.

"You're back?" Elmo looked a little suspicious as she opened her door and let him in.

"You didn't think I would be?" Tig couldn't comprehend why she'd thought he would have given up the game

She shrugged and preceded him to the kitchen reaching into the fridge for two beers, popping the tops with a bottle opener and handing one to him before taking a long pull herself. Tig noted that one bottle was already empty on the counter. She'd been waiting for him.

"So, what have you got in mind for tonight?"

"Something a lot less...intense."

"That's good to hear. Not sure I could take two nights like that together."

Tig put his bottle down and walked over to her, stepping in close. His extra few inches in height forced her to tilt her chin so that she could look in his eyes. He ran his hands through the silken hair that he'd brushed the night before.

"Thank you."

Elmo gave him a small smile before leaning her head into his palm. "Thank _you_." She whispered.

The kitchen was silent apart from the buzzing of the fridge and the ticking of the clock up on the wall.

"I'll go get us set up."

Elmo quirked an eyebrow as Tig stepped back and headed out to his bike.

Elmo stayed in the kitchen as he returned and arranged things where and how he wanted them. Eventually he leant in through the doorway to the kitchen with a grin.

"Come on doll."

Elmo finished her beer as she pushed away from the kitchen counter, just where he'd left her.

She followed him into the bedroom, but stopped dead and stared at the plastic sheet covering the floor with a plain cotton sheet over the top of it. The pillows from the bed were piled on one side.

"I'm almost afraid to ask what you have in mind that needs a set up like this."

"I wouldn't want your carpet to get...messed up."

Elmo looked at him in complete amazement. "You really wanna try...?"

"Yeah, why not."

"I think my bladder just developed major stage fright." She looked back at the arrangement and took a deep breath. When she looked back at him, her eyes were glinting. "OK. Let's do this."

"Really?"

"Really, really."

Tig was taken aback. He hadn't expected her to go for it, not really, and certainly not without major persuasion.

Elmo stepped into him, laying her hands flat against shoulders. She nipped at his neck, tugging at the tender skin with her teeth. "So...who's...gonna do who...?"

At Tig's silence Elmo cocked her head to one side. "This was your idea remember?"

"Yeah, but..."

"You need another beer? Fill your bladder?"

Tig gripped her shoulders, holding her slightly away from him. He remembered their first conversation. He'd thought she might be conventional, that he'd be helping her to experiment. Now, especially since she seemed so comfortable with her inner Miss Whiplash, he wasn't so sure.

Elmo gripped Tig's wrists, twisting slightly until he loosened his hold on her shoulders, before running her hands over his arms. She dropped gracefully to her knees. "Let's just get started and see where we end up yeah?"

She raised the hem of his t-shirt and trailed little nipping licks along the skin over the waistband of his jeans. She glanced up at him obviously wondering if he'd decided to relax into the game or not. Tig decided that having a willing woman on her knees in front of him wasn't something to be sniffed at and that just 'going with the flow' was a damn good idea.

Elmo ran her hands up the outside of Tig's denim-clad thighs and rubbed her cheek against his crotch in a very feline gesture before slowly releasing the buckle of his belt and unfastening his jeans. He exhaled at the feel of her warm hands as she slipped them inside the denim to side it off his hips, looking up at him all the while.

He was still only semi-hard. He was thinking too hard about the aim of the game to be able to relax and let his body take over, to just, become. Elmo rubbed her cheek against him again, but this time instead of rough fabric it was silken skin and crisp hair. When she dragged her lips along the side of his shaft, still peering up at him, Tig lost his thread of concern and began to harden swiftly.

Smiling, Elmo began to use her tongue and hands to massage him, working him until he began to thrust unconsciously against her hands and mouth and had to make a decision whether to twist his fingers into her hair and let her continue, or whether to join her on the floor.

Tig opted to join her on the floor and began sliding her clothes from her; nipping and licking wherever he exposed skin. When Elmo was writhing, breathing heavily, using her teeth and nails more forcefully he shifted until he was on his back and raised her above him. He knew this was going to be hell on her knees and was briefly abstractedly glad she had furnished the room with carpet and not laminate. He ran his hands up, over her ribs to cup and squeeze her breasts; pushing her upper body back as he alternated between pinching her nipples and rubbing them with the flat palm of his hand. She leant back and gripped his thighs with her hands, her nails digging in as he ran his hands back down her body; one hand to grip her hip, the other to position himself before thrusting up into her.

He clasped her hips with both hands for a moment, remaining still for several heartbeats before pushing up into her as he pulled her down into him. It didn't take long to become a fight between them, Elmo wanting to assert her own rhythm and Tig undecided between slowing her down and pumping into her hard enough to make her scream.

Eventually Elmo leant down, her black hair falling over her shoulders and tickling the skin of his chest and shoulders. The teasing glint was gleaming in her eyes when she whispered: "So, should I just kneel up and...gush?"

It took Tig a nano-second to comprehend that she was fucking with him.

He pulled out, abruptly loosing any remnants of sexual desire; losing the urge to play the scene out or even just to fuck. He could feel himself starting to soften. Suddenly the thought of a golden shower didn't turn him on at all. Despite all the twisted and fucked up shit he'd done and the people he'd done it with, dead and alive, this seemed, sordid. Given that he enjoyed the odd visit to the morgue and funeral home he never thought he'd say that about himself, but there it was, the thought was pounding in his head. He finally felt...dirty.

Tig realised that Elmo was looking at him strangely. He was almost afraid to ask. "What? Why're you looking at me like that?"

"You're really not up for this are you?" Tig couldn't decipher all the emotions that were running across Elmo's face. Relief was definitely there, a touch of uncertainty, maybe, just maybe, a hint of disappointment.

"Did you really seriously want to try this?" She asked as she slid off him and tucked herself into his side, sliding one leg over one of his and running her fingers absently over his stomach.

"Yes... No..." He took a breath. "I just wanted to see what all the fuss was about."

"It wouldn't have turned me on to let you pee on me, but if you'd wanted to try it I'd have let you."

Tig leaned up on one elbow and really looked at the woman next to him. "You'd have done that? For me?"

Elmo shrugged as well as she could, given her position. "To be fair, I don't think I could have really let loose on you. I wasn't joking when I said my bladder got a bad case of stage fright. I might not be able to pee for a week."

"But you'd have let me piss on you?"

"This whole deal is about new experiences right? It was your idea in the first place."

"Yeah, but...damn doll!"

"Tig, baby, you're going way too deep. Get dressed. I know somewhere that does great pancakes all night." And with that Elmo pushed herself up off the floor and began searching for her clothes, leaving Tig lying, slightly stunned, on the floor.


	10. Ten Lords a Leaping

_**All characters, etc from Sons of Anarchy belong to Kurt Sutter. **_

_**Rated M for a reason! You have been warned.**_

**TEN LORDS A LEAPING**

The evening started with a relaxed, warm atmosphere. Tig was sat on one of the kitchen chairs, Elmo curled up in his lap again. He'd pulled her down onto his knee as she'd place the bottle of beer on the table in front of him. They had finally gotten around to discussing possibilities for the night ahead.

Tig. "I know a guy who has a dog..."

"Oh hell no! OK. No. Just no. Hell no. Pick something else." Elmo didn't jump out of his lap, but she had pulled back. Tig's arm around her waist tightened to keep her in place. He liked this comfortable companionship. Elmo looked at him, as if trying to asses his mental state, obviously decided he mustn't have been that serious, and then nestled back in, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You know, I hear men get a hard on after they die."

Elmo pulled back again, her face a picture of shock that made Tig grin. She tried to slide off his lap, but as well as tightening the arm around her waist he squeezed her thigh with the other hand that had been rubbing lazy circles on her leg.

"What kind of fucked up shit did your momma do to you?"

"Why does everyone ask me that?"

"Because you come out with shit like you just did. Tig, you keep on with shit like this I'm just gonna have to insist on watching another dude fuck you or something."

Tig shuddered. "OK, OK, I've got another idea. How about you get some ink, somewhere, you know, private." Tig slid the hand on her thigh higher, brushing his thumb low over the seam of her jeans.

"I am so not getting 'Tig woz here' where my lady garden grows."

"No something tasteful. I know a guy..."

"Seriously Tig, I worry about the company you're keeping."

"Why?" Tig was genuinely confused by Elmo's statement.

Elmo just shook her head. "OK, I like that idea." She gave him a look through narrowed eyes. "As long as I get to pick the design."

"Of course. I get veto though." Tig perked up. "Can I do the shaving?"

"Hold your hand out." Elmo looked at him in deadly earnest.

"Why."

"I want to see how fucking steady it is."

"It's steady."

"Proof please. You are not going near any areas that delicate with a fucking razor if I think for one minute this is going to be less kinky hair removal and more female circumcision."

"Aww doll, don't you trust me?" Tig pouted.

"Just hold your fucking hand out."

Tig was still playing at being offended, but he held one hand out flat, palm down so that she could see it was steady.

Elmo relaxed. "OK. Do we need an appointment or does he do...walk ins?"

"I'll call him. Let him know we'll be there tonight."

Elmo slipped off Tig's lap as he started to dig out his phone to make the call. She opened one of the kitchen cupboards and lifted out a large bowl before leaving the kitchen. When Tig had finished his conversation and pocketed his phone he heard the sound of water running. He followed the noise through the house, finding Elmo in the main bathroom. He was guessing she'd picked this room since it was substantially larger than the en-suite in her room.

A towel was spread across the floor and Elmo was running steaming water into the bowl. She'd already laid out a razor, faze cloth and a can of shaving gel at the edge of the towel. Tig leant his shoulder against the door frame watching her as she shut the tap off and carefully set the bowl down next to the razor.

"Are we set?"

Elmo straightened. "Yep."

Tig pushed away from the door frame. He kissed Elmo when he reached her, excited by the idea of this game. He started with just a brush of his lips against hers, but when she arched slightly against him he couldn't help but press his lips more possessively.

Elmo pulled back. "Nuh huh. I'm going to have to keep still so behave yourself."

Tig grinned, then nodded at the razor. "Fresh blade?"

Elmo smirked. "Yep, nice 'n' sharp."

Tig was curious. "You done this before doll?"

"I've not had anyone else do this to me before. Does that answer your question sufficiently?"

Tig kept his gaze on Elmo as she slipped her clothes off, folding and piling them neatly to one side before kneeling on the towel. Tig stayed standing, looking down at her, enjoying the moment, the feeling of power and control. He was standing; she was knelt in front of him. She was naked, he wasn't. She was, could be... his, any way he wanted. He scrubbed a hand over his mouth as he hardened in his jeans. Lingering on thoughts like that was not the way to keep his hand steady.

Tig started to kneel as well, once he approached the same level as her Elmo leaned back, unfolding her legs and propping herself up on her elbows.

"How do you want me?" She asked with a cheeky grin.

Tig didn't answer; he just tried to concentrate on the job at hand as he gently arranged her legs so that he could kneel between them. He manoeuvred one leg so that it was almost straight, the other bent at the knee out to one side. It was a reflexive reaction to run his hands over the smooth skin as he did so, although when he noticed Elmo's lids drop it became less reflexive and more tormenting.

He dipped the wash cloth in the bowl, dousing it in the water that was only just the wrong side of too hot. He wrung it out and gently wiped it over her curls, holding it in place to let the heat take effect. As always she was neatly trimmed, the curls kept short. He wasn't going to need scissors first, which pleased him, Vidal Sassoon he wasn't.

Tig squirted a blob of shaving gel into his hand and rubbed his palms together for a few seconds to work it into foam. He used his finger tips to spread it over the doomed hair, massaging it in. He looked up to find her watching him; her skin flushed that delicate rose hue. Elmo was breathing rhythmically, counting her breaths in and out.

Tig dried his hands on a free corner of the towel before picking up the razor. He dipped it into the bowl, shaking off the excess water before starting to drag it, slowly, over her. Tig took his time, using his other hand to pull the skin taught as he drew the blade over her delicate skin. He wanted to watch her face whilst he worked, wanted to witness her reaction to every touch, but soon he was concentrating too hard on the task at hand.

He could feel the tension in her legs and hips, could feel her fighting not to move, trying to stay relaxed. He worked his way down, further, gently dragging the razor over her lips. He tried not to tease her, but he couldn't help himself. He let his fingers wander a little as he worked, let them slip a little, here and there.

"Tig...careful." Elmo panted a warning.

Tig smiled to himself as he continued. It was up to her to keep still, despite his best efforts. Eventually he rubbed the wash cloth over her pink skin, using the heel of his hand to add a little pressure. She arched up into the warmth of the cloth covering his palm.

Tig smoothed the fabric away, admiring a job well done. When he looked up Elmo's body he found that she'd thrown her head back. Her eyes were closed. He took a moment to appreciate the slender column of her throat and only just stopped himself from reaching up to caress it.

His voice was low as he rasped out: "I'm not done yet doll. On your knees."

Elmo's lids fluttered open, but when she focused her eyes on him they were glinting with lust. She pushed herself up before rolling over onto her hands and knees.

"Good girl."

Tig squirted more gel into his palm and worked it over the hair he hadn't been able to reach previously, grinning when Elmo pushed back against his touch.

"Steady girl."

Tig laid a warm palm on the small of Elmo's back to still her before getting back to the job in hand. Once he was done he dropped the razor into the bowl with a small splash, before wiping the remnants of the foam from her skin with the wash cloth again. He returned his hand to the base of her spine, pressing slightly, signalling her to stay put. He ran his other hand up underneath her, between her thighs, feeling the soft, naked mound. Elmo rubbed herself against his palm as he slid his hand back feeling her core, slick, hot and wet. Tig let his fingers slip inside her; two fingers, caressing, slipping them in and out. He pulled his hand back, but only so that he could suck his thumb, wetting it with his mouth before returning his hand. He slipped two fingers back into her, gently pressing at her anus with his thumb. Still gently massaging with his fingers, he pushed his thumb into her. Elmo rocked back on her knees, moving with him, flicking her hair back over her shoulder before dropping her head again.

Tig freed himself from his jeans and was inside her in moments; pumping, thrusting. Elmo was moaning as his hand again sought the newly revealed, unprotected skin, seeking her hard clit, keeping his palm flat against her, loving the smoothness. They came together with loud shouts. Tig kept hold of Elmo's hips, keeping himself buried within her for just a few moments longer, before pulling out so that they could continue with the night's plan.

-o0o-

Elmo was studying the flash exhibited on the walls of the tattoo studio. Tig was still speaking to the owner; they'd greeted each other with an old and easy familiarity. Tig might be a long way from home, but he wasn't a complete stranger in this town. He figured after the life he'd led that there probably weren't many towns left on the west coast where he could claim complete anonymity.

Tig and Wez were watching Elmo as she considered the various designs in front of her. Wez reminded Tig of Opie, if Ope had been two foot shorter and blonde; they both had the same calm, sasquatch quality. Tig could tell from the tense set of Elmo's shoulders that she knew she was being watched.

Tig winked at Wez before joining Elmo as she perused the kanji symbols.

"You like doll?"

"It's a nice idea, but no. I don't want to get a tatt thinking it means one thing only to find out it really means chicken chow mein."

She continued looking at the art work, Tig remaining by her side. Elmo paused at the display of stars in every conceivable design, size and colour.

"I've got an idea." Tig headed back over to Wez, who after a few words handed over a pad and a pencil. Tig sketched quickly. Once he'd finished he showed the design to Wez who made some small gestures at the pad before nodding.

Tig took the pad over to Elmo and showed her the design. "A little colour, here... there." He pointed out the relevant places. "What d'ya think?"

"I like it. Does it mean something?"

Tig caught Elmo's eyes. "It means I'm not gonna forget this Christmas in a hurry."

"Me either." Elmo grinned, eyes bright. "I like it, let's get it done."

Tig slung his arm around Elmo's shoulder as he walked her over to Wez, nodding to show that the design was a go.

"OK." Wez slapped his hands together, rubbing the palms briskly. "Where do you want it?"

"Waaay south of the border." Elmo answered, her grin still bright.

Wez hardly blinked. "Gonna need to shave you."

Tig's grin matched Elmo's. "Already done friend."

Wez nodded and swept one arm to the side, motioning to a slightly open door. "OK, through here. Don't want to be working on that sort of piece out here."

Tig guided Elmo through the door into the back room. He leant against the wall, arms folded over his chest, keeping out of the way as Elmo followed Wez's instructions to shuffle her sweatpants down and lie on the padded reclining seat.

It didn't take Wez long to snap on the latex gloves and set up his gun and inks. He smoothed his hand over Elmo, assessing the shaving that Tig had done. Tig tensed. He'd known Wez for years, quite liked the guy, but right about then he wanted to carve him up slowly, even as he knew that the artist was being nothing but professional.

Wez looked up at Elmo. "This is gonna hurt. A lot."

Elmo put her arms behind her head, clasping each elbow with the opposite hand. "I'm ready."

Wez nodded. "OK. Try and keep still."

Tig pushed off the wall to take up a position behind Wez, to one side, looking over his shoulder. He didn't want to crowd the artist, but he wanted to see the work being done. He knew that his friend was a consummate professional and that this was just another job, another blend of inks, another canvas, and that there would be no funny business. His earlier flash of jealousy was soon forgotten, seeing Elmo laid out like this in front of another man whilst he was present, even if it was completely innocent, was beginning to seriously rock Tig's world.

After about thirty minutes Wez pushed his wheeled stool away from the recliner.

"Done."

Elmo leaned up on her elbows. "Not as bad as I thought it'd be, but damn that burned."

Wez gave her an 'I told you so' look as he smoothed the ointment on and taped a small piece of clear wrap over the fresh ink.

Elmo pulled her sweatpants back up whilst Wez reeled off the instructions for looking after her new addition. She raised her eyebrows at Tig as if to ask if he was paying attention to the after care instructions as well.

As they left the shop Tig slung his arm around Elmo's shoulders, pulling her in close to him. He could tell from her gait that she was sore, but it wasn't anything noticeable to casual passers-by.

"You good doll?"

"Yeah. It feels a little weird. It's the shaving as much as the tatt. But yeah, I'm good."

"Great. Let's get pie!"


	11. Eleven Pipers Piping

_**All characters, etc from Sons of Anarchy belong to Kurt Sutter. **_

_**Graphic Content! Rated M for a reason! You have been warned!**_

**ELEVEN PIPERS PIPING**

They'd followed their usual routine. Tig had turned up at ten. Elmo had let him in, preceded him into the kitchen and had reached for the customary bottles of beer, but he could tell something wasn't quite right.

"Gonna tell me wassup doll?"

Elmo took a swallow of beer before answering with a sigh. "We're gonna have to cut this short, hun. It's that time of the month."

"Oooh no we don't. I've always wanted to fuck someone who's bleeding."

"Monthly bleeding or dying bleeding?" Elmo looked a little worried.

"Either, or, I'm easy." Tig shrugged.

"Okaaay." Elmo gathered herself before continuing. "Well it's fine by me since I'm always rampantly horny when I'm on; but we either do this in the shower or we need that plastic sheet back 'cause this is gonna be messy."

"Seriously? You're up for this?"

"Believe it or not, this doesn't sound that crazy to me."

"Can I eat your pussy?" Tig knew it wasn't the most delicate of questions but hey, what the fuck.

"If you want to, but there'll be a pack of wipes handy. Seriously, you are not kissing me afterwards."

"What do you think it'll taste like?" Tig spoke almost to himself. He was genuinely intrigued. No one had ever let him do this before. He wasn't sure what measures the whores and sweetbutts he knew took, whether it was medication, avoidance or sponges, but this situation had never come up before.

"Blood. No reason it shouldn't. What? You think it's suddenly going to taste like chocolate?" Elmo's eyebrows were drawn in consternation.

"Hmmmm, chocolate flavoured pussy." Tig mused.

"Admit it Tig, a comment like that, you have ovaries don't you?!"

Tig suddenly snapped out of his reverie. He could see that the feral flash in his eyes had caught Elmo off guard because she froze, still holding her bottle, but resting it on the counter. He set his own beer down and stalked towards her, enjoying the atmosphere of nervousness that had suddenly appeared. God, but keeping this girl on her toes was hard work, and fun!

He stepped up close, invading her personal space without touching her. He looked at her intently before leaning in and running his face from her shoulder, up her neck to her ear, allowing nothing other than his breath, and maybe his hair, to touch her.

"Tell me what you need baby." He spoke softly.

Elmo had to take a long shuddering breath before she could reply. "I need you to be...gentle. If you can. It's...I'm...sensitive."

"The whole cramp thing?"

That elicited a wry smile from Elmo. "Yeah, the whole cramp thing."

Tig slid his hand over Elmo's hip, underneath her Foo Fighters t-shirt, smoothing a path up to her breast, gently brushing the nipple with his thumb. He didn't move his face from her neck, just breathed in the scent of her skin as he caressed her. Elmo tilted her head back slightly, giving a small shake of her head so that her hair fell behind her shoulders out of the way. Tig continued to breathe her in as he touched her, running both hands over her heated skin.

Tig pulled back. Looking slightly dazed and confused Elmo took a moment to comprehend that he'd moved. Without speaking Tig gently took her wrist and led her towards the bedroom. Once inside he pushed her gently against her dresser. He pinned her with his hips, without being harsh, and leant in to kiss her. Elmo was arching into him, moving against him, tangling her tongue with his in such a wanton way that it seriously tested his control. She'd asked him to be gentle but seemed intent on inciting him to be anything but.

Almost without breaking contact they managed to strip each other. Tig pulled down her jeans and panties, the evidence of what he was about to experience was there on the pad. He helped Elmo to carefully step out of the garments, putting them to one side before standing and moulding his body to hers.

As he pushed his hot cock against her hip Elmo tangled her hand in his hair to get his attention. "Be careful with my new ink."

Tig nodded, relishing the small pain as she twisted her hand, pulling at the strands twisted around her fingers. He rubbed his cheek against hers in acknowledgement as he flicked his tongue against the lobe of her ear.

Tig knew he'd been careless about protection a couple of times whilst they'd been together, but this was proof enough he didn't have anything to be worried about and he wasn't about to let a layer of latex, however thin, get in the way of this experience.

He lightly brushed her clit with his finger tips before slipping them deeper, into her. When he withdrew his fingers they had blood on them, deep red against his skin. It wasn't the first time he'd had blood on his hands, not by a long ways, but it had been a while since it had been this exciting for him. He brought his fingers to his lips and slowly licked the blood from them as Elmo watched from under hooded lids.

Tig dropped to his knees, desperate to use his mouth on her, needing to lick and nip her most delicate skin, to taste her. Thrills shivered down his spine all over again at the sight and feel of her shaven mound, the new tattoo sitting somewhat innocently in the centre. Elmo had woven her fingers back into his hair, and frantically tried to move her hips, to break the grip he had on them as he brought her to the edge. He could feel the tension building in her body, could hear her desperate gasps. He stood; Elmo reached up and brushed her thumb down his chin to wipe away a smear of crimson. She looked at her hand as if deciding what to do with the stain. Tig caught her wrist and lapped, growling low in his throat as he did so.

He lifted her so that she was just perched on the dresser; her legs wrapped around him, her arms braced straight, palms flat against the wood. He locked eyes with her as he slowly pushed into her body until her head dropped back and her spine arched. Very, very slowly, so very slowly he moved in and out of her. From this position he could see the blood on his cock as he moved against her body with unhurried, measured strokes. It was a strange sight, but the forbidden appealed as always and Elmo was obviously enjoying the ride, making helpless little moans.

Tig pulled out, grinning at Elmo's look of confusion. "Turn around." His voice was hoarse.

Her expression changed to one of understanding as she pushed off the dresser. She took a long look at his cock, coated red with her blood. Tig wondered if she was going to stop this now, whether she'd be overcome with disgust. But when she looked at him, her lower lip caught between her teeth and turned around his shaft twitched as if eager to be buried in her again. Elmo flattened her palms against the dresser again but now she was looking at herself, and over her shoulder him, in the mirror.

"Keep your eyes open. I want you to see yourself cum."

Elmo simply nodded at Tig's instruction.

He slowly pushed into her again. He knew he was taking a risk in this position if she was sensitive, but he suddenly found that he couldn't think of any other way that he wanted to take her. He kept his pace slow, partly to avoid hurting Elmo, but mostly to torment her. It was killing him to torture her like this. When her back arched and she pushed against him, her breathless moans getting louder, he couldn't stop himself slamming into her.

"Keep your damn eyes open."

Elmo had thrown her head back, her eyes shut, but she snapped them open and caught Tig's wild, bright gaze in the mirror and locked onto it. In just a couple of hard thrusts they were cuming, spiralling into the abyss and watching the darkness take each other as they fell.

With the last spasm Tig dropped his head inbetween Elmo's shoulder blades, holding onto the edge of the dresser to keep his weight from her. They were both covered in a slick sheen of sweat. He felt Elmo lift her head, so he followed suit recapturing her gaze in the mirror.

"So." Elmo was still panting. "About that shower."

-o0o-

They'd fallen asleep on the bed. He hadn't meant to stay the night again, it had just happened. After the shower, all sated and drowsy and clean, they'd laid down and just been idly stroking and fondling, so lethargicly relaxed that they'd both fallen into a deep sleep that had lasted the full night.

Tig had woken to find Elmo missing, but his momentary concern at waking alone was allayed by the smell off coffee brewing. It was probably the only scent that could have motivated him to put the effort into rising. He retrieved his scattered clothes, dressed quickly and set off to the kitchen. Elmo greeted him with a kiss and a mug.

After preparing breakfast for them both, as she saw him to the front door, she gave him a matt black business card, embossed with shiny, silver, curling script.

"Meet me here tonight at ten. I think it's my turn to drive the bus."


	12. Twelve Drummers Drumming

_**All characters, etc from Sons of Anarchy belong to Kurt Sutter. **_

_**Rated M for a reason! You have been warned.**_

**TWELVE DRUMMERS DRUMMING**

Tig had found the address printed on the card, but it hadn't been easy. As he stood in the dark alley outside the nondescript black door he pulled the card from his pocket and rubbed his thumb over the silver script that shone dully in the light from the streetlight that was struggling to penetrate the shadows. There was no name above the door, no sign that advertised what the place was about, just the shiny chrome numbers that corresponded with the address on the card.

Tig figured that some of the enigma that was Elmo might be about to be revealed and he took some moments to decide whether her wanted to complete this last step of the game or whether he wanted to walk away none-the-wiser. As always, his curiosity won out over his better judgement. The little devil that was one side of his conscience had long ago taken out its Glock and shot its corresponding angelic counterpart between the eyes.

Before he stepped up to knock on the door Tig considered whether he might be walking into some sort of ambush. He was far enough from Charming that it shouldn't have been a problem. As far as he knew, no one knew exactly where he was, and he'd left his cut at the club house. He hadn't spoken to Elmo about the Sons and she'd never given so much of a hint of knowing that much about him. As his suspicion warred with his curiosity his impetuosity had his fist raised, knuckles rapping on the door, before he'd even come to a decision.

The door was opened by what was either a bouncer or a very big problem. Tig sized-up the mountain of a man as he realised he was being waved through into the building. He took two steps into the dimly lit corridor which was painted a deep, rich purple. As the seven foot bundle of muscle resumed his seat behind a small black desk, Tig noticed a black door set into the wall of the hallway, before turning his attention to the girl walking towards him. The green-eyed blonde was striding confidently on the towering, Perspex stripper heels and was clad only in black leather hot pants. Tig's gaze was captivated by the bounce and sway of her golden breasts as she moved. He began to wonder what on earth this place had to do with Elmo.

Without saying a word the girl slipped her arm through Tig's pushing her breasts slightly against him, smiling brightly as she guided him along the hall. When they reached the end of the corridor they entered a room set up in a similar manner to most of the strip clubs that Tig had ever been in, although this one qualified as high-class compared to the ones he usually visited. The walls were the same plum colour as the hallway. A bar was set along one wall, staffed by two brunettes wearing silver corsets. As one reached for a top-shelf bottle Tig could see she was wearing the same black leather hot pants as his blonde companion. There were the usual low tables, two or three low backed armchairs set at each, all facing the stage. The stage ran the length of the wall in front of him, with a catwalk running out from the centre. The chrome pole at the head of the catwalk gleamed in the muted overall light of the room and the reflected light of the small spotlights set into the edge of the stage and catwalk.

Tig took all this in as the blonde guided him to a table, front and centre to the stage. It was a Saturday night, and despite the relatively early hour there seemed to be a steady crowd. Several patrons were seated at tables around the room. It appeared he'd arrived in between acts. He made himself comfortable in the chair as the blonde returned with a large glass of amber liquid; the smell told him it was bourbon.

The heavy opening guitar chords of Marilyn Manson's Sweet Dreams thumped out like a heartbeat as the next act strutted onto the stage. Tig was wondering where the hell Elmo was and what she was up to when he did a double take and realised that Elmo was on the stage. She was wearing white lacy shorts with a similar white lace bra and silver heels. Tig could just make out the dark shape of her new ink through the sheer material. Her body moved sinuously to the music as she made her way to the pole in front of him.

Elmo jumped up to the pole, beginning a series of spins with a sensual athleticism that didn't surprise Tig at all after all the time they'd spent together. He made himself comfortable and leant back to watch her as she spun and twisted, holding some positions with a strength that Tig was ashamed to realise he didn't know that she had. The powerful grace of her body was feral and mesmerising, somewhere between a large cat and a snake, definitely wild and untamed. Seeing the full potential of her body and the thought of what it could do alternately gave Tig chills and hot sweats as Elmo moved in harmony with the music.

Initially Tig's attention had been completely rapt on Elmo, until he remembered the other men he'd seen seated around the room when he'd walked in. He glanced around to find everyone in the room watching her avidly, even the staff. He found himself torn between wanting to gut everyone present before throwing her over his shoulder and marching out and being so proud that it was his girl they were watching and being aroused by.

The last chords of the song faded out as Elmo left the stage. Tig took a deep breath and shook himself, returning to the present moment and gaining a measure of equilibrium as he realised that this explained quite a lot. He was lost in his musings about his dark haired lover as the next piece of music started and the next dancer took the stage. He wondered if this was all tonight's game was going to be, if this was where she intended to draw the line under their time together and found himself feeling strangely disappointed.

He was interrupted from his thought by a light touch on his shoulder. When he looked up he found Elmo, now covered by a discreet black silk wrap dress. She didn't speak, just made a beckoning motion with one forefinger as she turned and headed to the side of the stage. Tig got up to follow her, having to adjust himself in his jeans before he could catch up to her.

She led him through a door at the side of the stage. Tig could see that it opened into the backstage area. He could hear the chatter of the other girls as they gossiped whilst getting ready for their dances. He turned back to see Elmo climbing a flight of stairs. He followed her, intrigued but not so distracted that he couldn't pay attention to the curves of her ass.

The top of the stairs revealed another corridor, this one decorated in a deep crimson, with several doors of dark wood set in the walls. Elmo walked past several doors before pausing in front of one. She rested her hand on the handle as she turned to him.

"Are you ready for the last scene of the movie?" She asked quietly.

"What's inside?"

"A room... with a two way mirror."

"Is this what you do?"

Elmo shook her head and gave him a half smile. "No. I'm not a working girl, never have been. I started out dancing, now I own all this." She motioned around them with one hand. "There's a fetish club in the basement. You've not done tequila body shots properly until you've done them on a chained and naked man wearing a butt plug and a blindfold."

"And this? The room?"

"Some of these rooms are private. Some, less so."

"How do you know anyone's there?"

"You don't. There might be no one, or the room might be full of people watching me suck you dry."

"You really wanna do this?" Tig was slowly wrapping his head around this new side of Elmo.

"Damn straight I do. Tig, don't you dare pussy out on me now." Elmo gave him her own impish smile.

"Not a chance sweetheart."

Elmo opened the door revealing a room decorated simply in deep colours, dominated by a four poster bed made from a dark wood and a large mirror with a gilt frame that took up half of one of the walls. Tig walked in, hearing Elmo shut the door behind them.

Elmo stepped past Tig into the middle of the room. She turned half facing Tig, so that she didn't have her back completely to the mirror. She slowly undid the ties that held the dress closed around her letting the inky silk fall from her shoulders with a soft whisper, leaving her completely naked apart from the silver shoes that she was still wearing.

She held her arms out from her sides, executing a graceful spin, exhibiting herself to him and whoever else might be watching them. Tig spared a quick look at the mirror as he rubbed his hand over his suddenly dry mouth. Feeling himself harden fully at the thought of who knew how many people watching Elmo work her magic on his body he walked over to her.

He was rougher than he intended when he tangled his hand into her hair to hold her in place for a brutal kiss, his lust getting the better of him, but Elmo met him just as fiercely.

She pulled back, letting him tug her bottom lip between his teeth before she slid to her knees in front of him, making sure that they were positioned so that no part of the act would be out of sight of their potential audience. She freed him from his jeans, looking like the cat that was about to get the proverbial cream as she worked his flesh.

It was every bit as spectacular as he remembered from the last time she'd taken him with her mouth. Her firm grip, the moist heat of her mouth, the way she twisted her wrist when he least expected it. She took him deep, finger tips teasing the skin of his balls and beyond as she sucked. He let his head fall back, let his body ride the sensations spreading out from his core as she worked her magic.

The thought of people watching them, seeing her serve him like this, witnessing her working his body, tipped Tig over the edge. He tangled his hands into the soft strands of Elmo's hair, holding her as he helplessly thrust against the hand that gripped the base of his cock as he exploded deep in the heat of her mouth.

Elmo sat back on her heels, looking up at Tig with a satisfied smile. She delicately wiped the corner of her lips with the tip of one finger, a move that had blood rushing to all Tig's vital parts again. It was a small action that just made him want to shoot cum all over her face.

Tig had completely forgotten about their possible spectators. When Elmo stood he pulled her to him for a consuming, possessive kiss. He could taste himself in her mouth, a salty tang over the sweetness.

When they came up for air he affectionately brushed the back his fingers down her cheek. "Doll, you made my Christmas."

"Well now you know where to find me."

_**A/N: Big shout out to Voracious Bitch; she's great company at the edge of the abyss. I think the ledge crumbled a little when we started discussing the ahem *cough* ins and outs of fowl sex ...**_

_**You have her to thank for this story. Without her constantly putting her boot to my ass, her support and ideas, this would not have happened!**_

_**Big hugs and sloppy kisses to everyone who took the time to read, follow, favourite and review. You all rock my world! I've loved reading your responses. I was nervous about some of the subject matter and I'm not gonna lie, there were a few times I hit 'post' and then hid behind the sofa. Thanks again for your support. X**_

_**A few people have asked if Elmo and Tig are going to hook up again...they might...**_


End file.
